Extreme Chemistry
by RylanRose
Summary: *COMPLETE* Set after The Thin Line Between Chuck and Nate. Blair, Serena, Jenny, Dan, Nate, and Chuck all receive letters from their school's new counselor. A social experiment throws them all together into an apartment to live for two months.
1. Extreme Circumstances

**CHAPTER 1**

_Disclaimer : I own nothing affiliated with Gossip Girl. But this idea is my own. _

_Note: This also based off the show. I don't read the books. _**  
**

Dear Mr. Charles Bass,

Due to the recent appointment of our new St. Jude's and Constance Billard counselor, you have been one of the six selected to participate in an eight week experiment. In these eight weeks you will be put into an apartment with five other individuals and your behavior will be studied and monitored. We have already cleared this experiment with your parent/guardian and so it is not a request but a requirement. During this time you will be exempt from all classes and tests and will not have to make any of the work up. We look forward to your participation in our experiment. Be at the address enclosed at noon on Saturday. Thank you,

Justine Clark

St. Jude & Constance Billard Counselor

Chuck Bass stood outside an apartment building that looked near deserted but still upscale. He sighed as he adjusted his trademark scarf; he couldn't believe his father had agreed to this. Locking him away for two months, no contact except for an email a week to one person and the other five people who were going to be there; he didn't even know who those five people were, but he knew that he probably was not going to enjoy this.

It was 12:10pm and he was late, but still he stepped into the foyer. He saw no one around but he could hear muffled voices coming from a room a little ways down. None of them sounded too happy so that made him even more wary of walking into that room. But still he started for it and when he stepped in the door way he groaned, but before he could say anything a voice rang out.

"You have got to be kidding me," Dan Humphrey said loudly as he got off the couch he had been sitting on, "you're the sixth?"

"No I just strolled by and decided to see who lived here," he said sarcastically, "of course I'm the sixth you idiot."

"Hey," Serena van der Woodsen said standing next to her boyfriend, "Chuck if we have to deal with you for the next eight weeks can you please try not to act like a jerk."

He rolled his eyes and looked past her, trying to see who else was here. His face paled slightly when he saw the other three people in the room. Every single person in it hated him. Dan Humphrey, Serena van der Woodsen, Blair Waldorf, Nate Archibald, and Jenny Humphrey…each one had a problem with him, and he suddenly knew this was going to be an interesting two months.

Before any more words could be exchanged a screen lowered from the ceiling and a woman in her mid thirties appeared on it.

"Hello all of you, since everyone is here, you may take your seats," grudgingly Chuck obeyed.

"I am Justine Clark, as you may have guessed by now. You are six individuals whose chemistry together we have already studied and we've decided to test your stability under extreme circumstances. For example, the sleeping arrangements; there are six of you and only three beds, and everyone must have a bed, so you have to share. We will give you directions each morning and you must follow them unless instructed otherwise. Every morning a fresh pair of day clothes will be delivered, and every night fresh night wear. Every week food will be delivered. Fail to follow any of these instructions and the outcome will not be pleasant. There are no locks on any of the doors, except for the room you are in now but this is only for meetings, so some communication will have to be established. We will be watching every move, but if you wish to conduct yourself in an inappropriate school manner that is fine within these walls, for this is purely research and we promise not to release any of the tapes unless it is to certified psychologists. The rest of your day's instructions will arrive shortly, good luck and have fun."

The screen rose back into the ceiling and silence hung in the room.

"Well this is bullshit," Chuck said standing up from the couch.

"You can't walk out," Jenny said quietly, "can you?"

"You might not be able to Little Humphrey, but I can," he said starting for the door when a man appeared at it.

"You will not be leaving Mr. Bass," he said curtly, "you will be following these instructions," he said as he handed a folded up piece of paper and walked out of the room closing the doors and locking them.

Chuck rolled his eyes once again and turned back to the group.

"Well we might as well cooperate so this gets over sooner," Blair said, irritated speaking for the first time, "what do the instructions say?"

Chuck unfolded it and read the first couple of lines "ask and answer these ten questions/explanations out loud. First question: tell what you think of each person in this room."

This is going to take a while, he thought as he went over to where he had been seated before.


	2. What I Think Of You

**CHAPTER 2**

Blair folded her arms across her chest and looked around, "so who wants to go first?"

Nobody answered, of course; there was enough discourse between everybody, but honestly how much worse could they make it. She took a deep breath preparing to go first when Serena spoke up, "I will. I don't think mine will be as bad as some people's in here. And I'm assuming we have to be honest so feel free to take offense if I say anything bad, but don't get violent or obnoxious."

She turned to Dan and took his hand, "this is the easiest. Dan I love you, you're the first person I've truly given my love to. I think you are an amazing, sweet guy, who eventually will become a renowned author one day," she said softly as he smiled.

Looking at Jenny she said, "Jenny, you are a beautiful girl who is going places…if you could just find the right path to travel. Sometimes you pick the right one and sometimes you don't. Blair, you are my best friend. Our personalities tend to clash a lot when we disagree but we've always been there for each other. And I think that you may not make the best choices, but that is because you're so set on trying to make your life seem perfect."

Serena looked down as Blair glared slightly at her.

"Chuck," she said looking at him with a smirk, "in all honesty I think you're a pig and personally I'd rather have a rabid monkey as a step-brother than you. But you can be a good person at times."

Chuck only smirked and leaned back as Serena continued, "and Nate. I think you can be a very sweet guy, but I think it's stupid how you reacted over Chuck and Blair being together. You were broken up and although they may have lied to you, but they lied to everyone; the only reason I knew was because I saw them together."

Silence followed and some people shifted uncomfortably until Dan cleared his throat, "I guess I'll go next."

His about Serena and Jenny were sweet just as you'd expect, Nate's was weird as he didn't know him too well but it was Blair and Chuck's everyone was interested in.

"Um, Blair; you are one of the most obnoxious and intolerable people I know. You act like you are the center of the universe, but when in all honesty you really aren't anything special."

Blair sat there and pursed her lips the entire time trying to keep from saying something and Dan looked towards Chuck ignoring her annoyance, "and Chuck. Well it isn't hard for people to know what I think about you. Or would you just like that black eye I still owe you."

Again there was silence, and then for the first time, Nate spoke up, "I guess I'll just get mine over and done with. Dan you're a nice guy. Serena, things between us were complicated but you're a pretty fun person to be around. Jenny you're sweet. Chuck and Blair…I don't have any opinions about you two anymore because I honestly couldn't care less about you two."

Silence once more; "um, I guess it's my turn," Jenny said quietly.

She was sweet, as to be expected, saying she loved her brother, and Blair and Serena were role models, and Nate was a sweet guy, and then she got to Chuck who smirked as she stuttered over her words, "I, um, I think Chuck, well, I um," she swallowed not knowing what to say, "I really don't know what I think about you. You disgust me, but yet there's something about you that draws me towards you."

She blushed suddenly at her confession and buried her head into a nearby pillow as her brother glared at her, Serena and Blair's mouths dropped, and Chuck smirked at her kinking his eyebrow.

Blair smirked at Jenny's confession and began talking herself, "Dan, you're sweet but you bore me. Serena you're my best friend but you tend to make the same kind of judgments as I do. Jenny you just butt in where you don't belong."

Her voice got quieter as she moved to Nate, "Nate…you are one of the nicest and most amazing guys I know, and you didn't deserve what I did to you. And Chuck," she said with a sharp note in her voice, "I hope you rot in hell for the things you did and said to me."

Chuck laughed, "Well these have all been very enlightening but now it's my turn."

He stood and walked over to Dan and Serena, "Dan you're too big of a romantic and you really need to grow a pair. Serena, my dear step sister, you are still a work in progress for me. Blair, you're still a slut. I'm not talking to or about Nate, and Jenny," he said with a smirk as he moved over to her.

He sat down beside her and threw an arm around her shoulder, "I think you and I need to spend more alone time together," he said with a grin as he pressed a kiss to her cheek and Dan stood up angrily, but Serena held him back.

"Can we just answer the other nine questions," Serena spat as she glared at Chuck.


	3. Of Confessions And Secrets

Chuck picked up the list of questions and smirked at the second one.

"You know, I think these people are seriously trying to cause a blood bath."

"Just read the question Bass," Blair snapped at him.

He nodded, "of course Princess," he said sarcastically and looked at the paper, "tell who, what age, and where you lost your virginity."

Silence fell and everyone stared at him.

"Carter's sister, thirteen, in the back closet of a club," Chuck said simply with a wide smirk.

"You lost it at thirteen," Jenny asked amazed then looked down, "and I'm still a virgin," she mumbled.

Chuck smirked at her and placed a hand on her thigh, "well we could change that right now if you'd like."

Dan was up in a flash and had pulled Chuck off the couch, where he sat next to Jenny, by the collar. "Stay. Away. From. Her," he growled before pushing him to the ground.

Chuck could only laugh as he fixed his shirt and settled into his sit that he had been in before he had sat near Jenny.

"Serena Van Der Woodsen, sixteen, Shepard's wedding," Nate said trying to return peace.

"Nate Archibald, sixteen, Shepard's wedding," Serena said not able to look at Dan.

"Serena Van Der Woodsen, seventeen, at the place where she gave me my Christmas present," Dan said looking at the blond.

Everyone had shared but Blair. The brunette looked down and sighed, "next question Bass."

"But you didn't answer," Jenny said innocently.

"Because everyone here already knows, and if I'm not mistaken you were the one who told Nate," Blair snapped at her.

"But-," Jenny started, but was interrupted by Chuck.

"I'll do it for her. She lost it to me. At sixteen, right before her seventeenth birthday. In the back of my limo."

A spark flared in Nate's eyes, "you slept with him in the back of his limo! Could you have been anymore of a slut?!"

Blair looked away, "can we just do the other questions? Please."

Her eyes were glued to the floor and Chuck heard the desperation in her voice and nodded.

The next seven questions went by without dispute and everyone was itching to answer the tenth one so they could get out of the room. But as Chuck read the last question to himself he hesitated.

"Share a secret," he said quietly.

Blair shook her head, "none of us have any secrets; thanks to Gossip Girl."

"But don't you," Serena asked raising her eyebrows at her.

Blair glared at Serena and they both fell silent. Jenny blushed slightly, "I don't think mine will be as dramatic as anyone else's, so I'll share first. I have a crush on Nate Archibald."

Her cheeks reddened even more as she saw Nate grin and Chuck's face falter slightly, "you only intrigue me Chuck," she said quickly.

Dan smiled as he moved away from Serena, "well I do prefer Nate over Chuck, but my secret…it's going to hurt you Serena," he said looking at her sadly, "I still have feelings for Vanessa."

Serena looked at him and blinked the approaching tears rapidly out of her eyes, taking a deep breath she said, "I actually did come back for Nate. But I ended up finding someone even better. But I'm not sure if I want to be near him now."

There was silence between them and only Nate clearing his throat brought everyone's attention to him.

"I didn't call Blair the night of her birthday because I was with Jenny."

"WHAT?! She was the blond slut you were with," Blair asked as she glared at Jenny and Nate.

"And if I'm not mistaken you said you guys broke up," Dan said defending his sister, "or do you not remember your very dramatic scene?"

Blair glared at him, "I hate Serena's boyfriend. That's my secret."

Dan laughed, "that isn't a secret. It's common knowledge."

Blair's eyes narrowed even more, "fine, you want a secret? I slept with Chuck because I was mad at Nate that night and I thought he should know what I felt when I found out about him and Serena."

"So it was payback," Nate asked quietly.

"But I realized that it was a mistake the next morning," she said quickly.

"Right that's why you slept with him a second time at your party," Serena asked looking at her.

"Wait," Chuck said looking at Blair, "you told her about that time?"

"No," Serena answered for her, "you need to learn how to lock doors."

He glared at her and then looked around and everyone, "well that's it. We're out of here. All ten questions are done."

"But you didn't tell us a secret Chuck," Jenny said as he got out of his seat and walked to the door.

At her voice he stopped in his tracks and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He didn't turn to them and he looked at the floor as he said, "I still get butterflies."

The lock on the door clicked open and he was the first one out.


	4. Aftermath

The six had branched off from each other. Chuck headed for the kitchen. Blair headed for the bathroom. Serena and Nate remained in the room, and Jenny and Dan began to explore the apartment.

"So Dan," Jenny said a bit nervously as they walked slowly through the hall, "did you really mean it that you still had feelings for Vanessa?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Dan said as they walked into the bedroom.

Jenny looked at him, "but don't you love Serena?"

"Yes," Dan said irritated turning to her, "I just answered those ten questions, the last thing I want to do is play twenty questions with my little sister right now."

Jenny shook her head "all right, all right, I'm sorry, but you don't need to get irritated with me," she said as she sat down on the edge of one of the three beds.

"Right because finding out that you are attracted to Chuck Bass and have a crush on Nate Archibald just makes me dance on air. Are you trying to become a slut or do you just have a thing for Blair Waldorf's leftovers?"

Jenny stared up at her brother, "um…ouch," she said quietly as she slid off the bed and walked back into the hallway as Dan stared at the floor.

"You told me you didn't come back for me," Nate said quietly.

"Well I lied," Serena said with a sigh as she stood and began to pace, "I meant what I said though, about her loving you."

"She sure has a funny way of showing it," he mumbled.

Serena glared at him, "I don't get it. How could you be mad at her; what we did was even worse because you and Blair were actually dating at the time."

"Oh, it was worse, really? Did you fake your virginity for Dan?"

Blair sat on the cold bathroom floor, tears stinging her eyes. She had already thrown up twice and she didn't think that she could do it again until she ate…no matter how hard she tried to. She couldn't believe her mother had agreed to this. She thought it was just going to be a bunch of nobodies, not the people that tended to make her life a living hell. But maybe, if she tried hard enough, she could go back to being the old Blair.

Chuck sat on one of the kitchen counters kicking himself in the head. Why did he have to be an idiot and confess that he still had some sort of fuzzy feelings towards Blair? He had told her that he didn't want her, that she was like one of his father's Arabians…why couldn't he have just left it at that?


	5. Gossip Girl

_Hey there Upper East Sider's, __**Gossip Girl**__here with the latest and hottest scandals. _

_Turns out some of our favorite Elite's, along with a few Brooklyners, have been thrown into a social experiment. And who might they be you ask? None other than our fallen Queen and her blond lady in waiting. Our broken hearted, blue eyed Prince Charming and his own personal Brutus. And our newly risen freshman, and her brother, Lonely Boy. Whatever will I do without their secrets to reveal? Well that's been answered. Yours truly has a very inside source, and word has it that sparks have already started flying. Six secrets revealed and I'm here to share them._

_Seems that Serena isn't the only one that comes with a past that bites you in the ass. I guess Lonely Boy can't forget about his bestie __**V**__. They say it take two to tango, but it only takes one to break a heart. Careful __**D**__., you're lucky enough to have __**S**__. as it is._

_Little__**J**__. has a thing for her former Queen's leftovers. Apparently she confessed that both __**N.**__ and __**C**__. have caught her heart. But will __**B**__. allow either boy to catch __**J.'s**__ heart?_

_Turns out __**S**__. did come back for __**N**__. But she claims she found something better. I wonder what it could be. If it's Lonely Boy you may want to think twice __**S**__.; who knows how long you'll last with __**V**__. in the picture?_

_And__**C.'s**__ confession was about…butterflies. Really Bass, butterflies? Have you suddenly grown a heart for the fluttering creatures? Or do you have a secret you're not sharing?_

_Our ex Queen performed the deed, as you know, with Chuck Bass…but what's even classier is that she lost it to him in the back of his moving limo. But according to her, she was only dishing out some payback. Didn't anyone tell __**B.**__ that revenge is so last season?_

_You know you love me,_

_xo xo _

_**Gossip Girl**_


	6. Sleeping Arrangements

"It had to be one of us," Serena said looking around the table at everyone, "otherwise, that information wouldn't be on the blog. So which one us spilled to Gossip Girl?"

Chuck stretched back and smirked, "well I personally think it was the littlest Humphrey. She's the only one who didn't look all that bad in the post."

"Neither did you Chuck," Dan shot at him, "it could have just as easily been you."

"Yeah Chuck," Blair snapped, getting a strange look from everyone for siding with Dan, "what I mean is that we all, particularly me, know how well you spill secrets to Gossip Girl. But…it is possible that it is Jenny. After all, she couldn't keep her mouth shut to Nate."

"I told you not to blame her Blair," Nate said stepping in, receiving a thank you smile from Jenny, "I would have eventually found out about you sleeping with Chuck even if she hadn't told me."

"Wait it was Jenny that told Nate," Chuck asked then paused, "so who told Jenny? Was it Vanessa?"

"Why would Vanessa know about you and Blair," Dan asked a bit confused.

"Because she caught us talking about it on tape," Blair explained.

"But I got the taped from her," Chuck continued.

"Actually," Blair said turning to him, "I got the tape. You paid ten thousand for a blank one, and Vanessa so graciously donated the money to the Herpes foundation in your name," she said with a smirk as Chuck's eyes narrowed.

"But that still doesn't explain how Jenny knew," Chuck commented.

"I over heard Serena telling Dan," Jenny said finally speaking up.

"Wait," Nate said, "so everyone at this table knew about it before I did, and the only person to speak up was Jenny? At least it's nice to know I have one friend here."

"Nate," Serena and Blair said at the same time as Chuck said, "Nathanial."

But Dan held up his hand to silence them all, "why don't we just figure out sleeping arrangements and eat," he said looking around the table.

Blair and Chuck rolled their eyes simultaneously but Dan only ignored them.

"For starters," he said settling forward, "Chuck is definitely not going to be in the same bed as my sister."

"Or me," Blair added.

"Cross me off that list too," Nate said folding his arms across his chest, "in fact the only person I'd share a bed with is Jenny. But I swear nothing would happen," he added quickly as he saw Dan glare at him.

"That's fine with me," Jenny said happily, not able to hide her grin.

"Fine," Dan said grudgingly, "but if Blair can't sleep with Chuck, and I don't want my girlfriend in the same bed as him either that means…"

"NO WAY!"

Chuck spoke immediately, "there is no way in hell I'm sharing a bed with you Humphrey!"

"But you aren't sharing a bed with Serena," Dan protested.

"I don't get into bed with guys," Chuck shot back.

"But Chuck, there is no way you're sleeping with me," Blair said with a glare, "and I refuse to sleep next to Cabbage Patch."

"Look Dan," Serena said ignoring Blair, "I can handle Chuck," she saw his smirk out of the corner of her eye and swatted at him, "so not what I meant. Anyway, I'll be fine. If you and Chuck are in the same bed you'll kill each other."

"But," Blair said with a whine.

Dan held his hands up, "if I have to listen to spoiled brat whine one more time I'm going to make sure Chuck ends up in her bed."

Serena, Blair, Chuck, and Dan had failed to realize that in the midst of the argument Jenny and Nate had left the table, leaving them to solve their differences.


	7. Making Things Happen

Jenny and Nate had crept away to the bedroom, both of them sick of the constant bickering. Jenny brushed her blond hair over her shoulder as she perched herself on the edge of one of the beds. Nate, not feeling the least bit awkward, sat beside her.

"You know Nate," Jenny said quietly, "I'm not the only friend you have here."

Nate didn't look at her, and instead chose to look at the floor, "but you are the only one who didn't hide anything from me. Even Serena lied to me."

"I think Serena felt that she needed to be a friend to Blair. I know she told Dan because she didn't want to carry the secret just herself."

"The why didn't Dan tell me?"

"Because it wasn't Dan's business to tell you…it wasn't even mine."

"Then why did you?"

"Because you had the right to know," Jenny said hiding part of the truth from him, "and do you really think that either Blair or Chuck would have told you the truth?"

Nate nodded, "you have a point. It just bothers me. Chuck was supposed to be my best friend and he hasn't even made an attempt…"

He trailed off and looked away. Jenny was silent for a minute, "Nate, I know it wasn't you who did anything wrong, but if you want Chuck to try maybe you need to give him the opening to do that."

He looked up and over towards her, "are you actually defending Chuck?"

"No," she said quickly, "I'm just saying that if you want certain things to happen you need to make them happen."

A grin spread over Nate's face as she spoke, "you know that is really good advice, because there is something that I've wanted to happen for a while"

She gave him a confused look as he laced his hand with hers.

"Nate," she whispered quietly as he leaned toward her.

His other hand reached up and stroked her cheek gently, "if you want certain things to happen you need to make them happen, right?"

She smiled and nodded and leaned into him, meeting his lips in a soft, passionate kiss.


	8. Relationship After Relationship

Author's Note: So, I know I haven't updated in a while, and you all probably hate me for that, but I'm back now. And I've already seen the rest of this season, so yes I know how it ends, but I'm not really going to incorporate much that into the story, other then I might bring in the Serena killing a guy thing, but other than that, I'm still keeping it as if it were still right after TTLBCAN.

Jenny's back was pressed up against the bed as Nate lay on top of her. His lips were on her neck, biting gently at the tender skin. His shirt was off and Jenny's hands were exploring his tense back muscles. Soon, her shirt came off, and as she was left with just her bra covering her top half, she started to pull away. She felt more vulnerable than ever before, and she wasn't ready to go that far.

"Nate," she said softly as he slid one of the straps off her shoulder and kissed it lightly, "Nate; stop. I'm not ready."

Nate almost groaned at her statement but pulled away and nodded, "okay, I can wait."

She smiled and stroked his hair and leaned in for one more kiss when the door twisted open and there was a small shriek, "what the hell is this," Blair's voice rang out.

The two almost sprang away from each other in shock and she scrambled to clutch the sheets up around her chest. Her cheeks were a furious shade of pink and she was looking at the ground.

Blair's shriek had caused been heard and Chuck had come running, "what is it," he asked and then he saw Jenny clinging onto the sheets for dear life and Nate, shirtless, "you shrieked over this," he asked amused at Blair.

"How could you not? It's disgusting."

"Actually, Jenny's kind of hot," Chuck said with a laugh, "come on you two, Dan finished making dinner."

Jenny bit her lip, crap, what was Dan going to think because surely Blair wasn't going to keep her mouth shut. Nate handed her back her shirt and she waited for Chuck to turn around but his eyes stayed glued on her. She sighed and slipped in on quickly as Nate pulled on his. He laced their hands together once more and started walking for the turn. Blair turned in a huff and headed back to the kitchen. Chuck remained in their way. He reached out and flattened Jenny's blond hair, getting a curious look from her, "you don't want your brother to see your almost sex hair now do you?" She shook her head and she and Nate followed him back out to the kitchen.

Dan and Serena had been in the kitchen while Blair had gone to get Nate and Jenny, and eventually Chuck left too.

"Do you," she started but then stopped.

"What," he asked looking at her, "do I really still have feelings for Vanessa? I guess, so, but Serena...I'm in love with you."

"Really," she asked softly as she looked into his brown eyes.

"Really," he echoed as he touched her cheek softly and leaned in for a deep kiss.

Blair had actually not headed back to the kitchen. Instead she had broken off into the side room where everyone had first shown up. She grabbed a pillow as she sat on the couch and looked out the window. She blinked away tears as she replayed Jenny and Nate over and over in her head. How could he do that? Move on so easily; they had been in love since kindergarten and it was that easy to just forget it? She shook her head before she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She snapped her head and glared as she saw it was Chuck.

"What do you want Bass," she said returning to looking back out the window.

He sighed, "you knew it was bound to happen Blair. Nate, unlike you, knows not to stay hooked on an ex girlfriend for too long. He knows from experiences with ex flings."

She smirked and looked at him, "yeah, not staying hooked on ex flings for too long, what's your excuse Chuck?"

He glared and shook his head, "you know what, I shouldn't have come in here."

"You're right, now leave."

"With pleasure whore," he spat."

She was about to retort when a thought suddenly hit her. Whore; that was it. How to get Nate away from Jenny, turn her into a whore.

"Chuck; wait. I need your help."


	9. Romantic Interests

Dan and Serena were soon joined by Nate and Jenny in the kitchen. The food was set out on the table, a simple macaroni and cheese. Dan had figured it was something everyone would eat. He noticed Nate and Jenny's hands laced together but he shook his head and didn't ask any questions. His and Serena's own hands were laced. The two sat down across from Nate and Jenny and there was almost an awkward silence at the table. 

"So are you two a couple now or something," he asked out of the blue looking towards his sister.

Jenny set her fork down and bit her lip, she didn't know what they were. 

"We are," Nate said, not hesitating to answer as he continued to eat.

The blond nearly jumped out of her seat with joy. Her smile was huge and she was trying not to show it, but it was quite hard. She gave Nate's hand a soft squeeze and he looked towards her, shooting her one of his charming smiles.

The four of them were nearly halfway done with their plates when Blair and Chuck came in. Blair took a seat in between Serena and Nate, and Chuck took a seat in between Dan and Jenny.

"Ew, what is this," the curly brunette asked as she looked down at her plate.

"It's mac and cheese Waldorf," Dan said, "you know, noodles with cheese. Haven't you ever had it?"

"No," Chuck said with a laugh picking at his own food, "Blair's far too high maintenance to touch anything called mac and cheese."

"Bite me Bass," she shot at him.

"Been there, done that," he chided, the rest of the table echoed an "ew" after his words.

Forks continued to scrape plates as they ate, at one point, Nate leaned over and whispered something in Jenny's ear and she giggled, and Dan noticed how Chuck's eyes darted towards the two and narrowed.

Once dinner was done Jenny and Nate gathered the plates, blowing bubbles at each other as they washed the dishes. Dan and Serena had retired to the large room and Blair and Chuck were sitting at the table, both of them glaring at the couple at the sink. 

"It's sickening," Chuck mumbled.

"Completely," Blair agreed, "her tights do not go with that outfit."

He turned his head to stare at her..

"I was talking about the mushy, happy love couple thing. You are deeply shallow."

"Deeply shallow?" she rolled her eyes and shook her head, "you are deeply stupid."

"HEY WE HAVE ANOTHER LETTER," came Serena's voice from the giant room.

Blair sighed and stood heading towards it, followed by Chuck. Jenny and Nate made sure they were done before heading into the room.

Dan and Serena had the letter in hand and a box beside them. Chuck and Blair had taken up opposite ends of the couch, so Nate sat in the armchair and Jenny draped herself over his lap.

"Now that you have all eaten dinner, I'm sure you've had a long day. But before we have to retire to bed I ask that you split a piece of paper and write down who you are most romantically interested in at the moment. Mr. Humphrey will read them aloud, but do not write down your names. And once you have read those off open the box and change into your pajamas. No complaining. Good night."

Serena looked up from the letter and then tore it quickly into six pieces. She distributed and waited until all the slips had gotten to Dan who mixed them up a bit.

"All right," he said opening the first one, "we have one for me," everyone looked towards Serena, "one for Nate," everyone looked towards Jenny, "another for Nate," everyone looked towards Blair, "one for Serena," everyone looked towards him, "one for Jenny," everyone looked towards Nate, "and another for Serena," everyone's gaze turned towards Chuck.

Chuck was staring intently at Nate, who after holding the stare for a bit, dropped his eyes to the floor. He smirked and looked at Blair, "we should have wrote each other down. Apparently we aren't wanted."

Her only response was a glare before they were distracted.

"You have got to be kidding me," Serena said as she opened the box. 

Slowly she pulled out another sheet of paper.

"The nighties are for the girls, and the pajama bottoms for the guys."

The blond pulled out three pairs of pajama bottoms and tossed them to the guys.

"Wait this is all we get," Nate asked.

Dan shook his head, "apparently we don't sleep with shirt."

He looked over towards Chuck and shook his head, mimicking the boy, "this is going to be so disturbing."

"You're the one who put us in the same bed Humphrey," Chuck shot towards him.

"SHUT UP," Serena, Jenny, and Nate shouted.

Serena then pulled out the girls and tossed them to Blair and Jenny. Blair held hers up, her eyes widening. 

"I can't wear this. I would never wear anything like this."

"You could always go naked," Serena said with a smirk.

"I like that idea much better," Chuck said eagerly.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Blair has a point though," Jenny said quietly, "there's nothing to this."

The black, silk nightie with it's thin straps would barely reach mid thigh on any of the girls. Dan just shook his head, "whatever. Can we just go to bed and figure things out tomorrow? Being in the same room as Chuck so long has given me a headache."

Chuck ignored the comment and the girls started for the door so they could change in privacy. Dan walked out next followed by Nate and Chuck. Once everyone had disappeared out of the hallway Nate suddenly shoved Chuck against the wall, his hand around his throat.

"What? You took Blair from me and that wasn't enough? You have to be interested in Jenny?"

Chuck let out a strangled laugh and pried Nate's hand from his neck.

"What amuses me more, is that I'm the one interested in Jenny and you are still pining after Serena."

Nate's blue eyes narrowed, "stay away from my girlfriend Bass."


	10. Scotch Talk

**Author's Note: So, from the response I've gotten on this story I'm going to try and work on it and do a chapter a day before working on my Chuck/Serena story which I think is going to be even better than this one. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter.**

"You better not hog the covers Humphrey," Chuck growled as he pulled back the sheets on the bed.

Serena paused at the bed beside them, "that is a sentence I never thought I would hear."

She shook her head and climbed onto the bed beside Blair who was already leaning up against the propped pillows.

"As long as you stay on your side of the bed Bass, we won't have a problem," Dan grunted in response.

Jenny looked over at them, "are you two going to be doing this all night?"

Chuck looked up with a smirk, "as long as you and Nathanial keep down your grunts and groans for the night."

Two pillows were chucked at him, one from Dan and the other from Nate. He merely laughed and settled onto the far left of bed as Dan settled onto the far right. Serena and Blair slipped beneath the covers, having no issues with being in the same bed. Jenny noticed how her brother had purposely faced towards her and Nate's bed and so she snuggled under only the comforter while Nate got under the sheets and comforter. His arms still snaked around her waist, but his face was buried in her hair. He lulled easily into a light sleep, snoring softly in Jenny's ear. Serena was the next to burn out, followed closely by Jenny and then Dan. The room was silent except for the occasional loud snore from Dan, or the mutterings from Jenny. Slowly, Blair sat up, pushing the sheets aside, her feet touching softly upon the carpet. She looked over and watched Chuck try to slip out just as quietly, but wasn't as graceful as she. Quietly the two tip toed out of the door and headed into the kitchen.

The light was flipped on and Chuck paused a moment to look at Blair. The nightie hugged her curves lightly, her delicate skin pale against the dark silk. Her curls were slightly smooshed from lying against the pillow, but his brown eyes sparkled lightly as he took in her appearance.

"All right, so we should make this quick before any of them wake up," she said hoping onto one of the stools at the island.

He nodded in agreement and grabbed a glass of scotch then looked towards her, but she shook her head. Once the amber liquid was poured he took the stool beside her and took a sip.

"So you want me to seduce Jenny, have Nate catch us, and have him break up with her, after probably pounding my face in," he asked, his eyebrows raised.

She nodded, "that's what I said before dinner wasn't it? Except for him pounding in your face. Well he might, but Dan might do it first. Now that he knows you're interested in Serena."

Chuck took another sip and laughed, "you are so naïve. Me writing down Serena would have been closer to the truth. I wrote down Jenny."

Blair stared at him a moment and then shook her head, "why do I not find it surprising that Nate is still interested in Serena? And what do you mean closer to the truth?"

Chuck looked at her a moment and then shook his head. "It was just a saying," he said quickly before taking another sip.

Blair smirked slightly and slipped off the stool, taking a step closer to him. Her fingers touched his jaw line softly. "Stop lying to me Chuck. You said it earlier, you still get the butterflies."

Her brown eyes were focused on his as they reached up to find hers. She could tell that Chuck was doing everything to try to hide the truth that was hidden behind them. But slowly she felt his hand reach up and touch her cheek.

"I don't deserve you," he whispered.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing you don't have me," she said with a small smirk.

His eyes glazed over with hurt, but was quickly replaced by the stone cold Bass glint as his hand left her cheek. But her warm fingers still lingered. She stroked his skin, running her fingers over his lips as her other hand placed firmly against his bare chest, directly over his heart. She could have sworn she felt his heart beating against his chests as her fingers curled in the tiny hairs that decorated his skin.

"What do I get out of doing this to Jenny and Nate," he asked looking at her, already knowing what the answer was going to be.

"Me," Blair cooed before her lips pressed softly against his.


	11. Fred And Holly

The next couple of days passed with little conflict. They had developed a cleaning arrangement, one where Jenny and Dan did most of the cleaning. Although Serena and Nate would pitch in at times. They had developed a who would cook dinner arrangement, one where Jenny and Dan did most of the cooking. Although Serena and Nate would pitch in at times. Both Blair and Chuck had requested that they get the most amount of leisure time. The most conflict they had was with the showering schedule. There was one shower. Normally it was whoever got there first got the first shower, but after Chuck bursting in several times, the first few on accident, when Blair, Serena, or Jenny would shower, the girls were already saying that an order needed to be established. Chuck didn't agree until he walked in on Dan showering. And once the showering order was established, the girls had resorted to taking chairs into the bathroom with them to keep Chuck from barging in.

They had been there a week before anything truly stirring had happened. It was only mid afternoon and Chuck had once again brought his cards out on the table and was teaching Blair how to play poker. Dan and Serena were watching them with interest. No matter how much Blair understood she couldn't beat Chuck. She was so determined on beating him, that neither Dan or Serena had the heart to tell her that he was cheating.

Jenny and Nate, meanwhile, had nearly been ostracized from the group. Blair was pissed at Jenny for being with Nate, and Nate for choosing Jenny. Dan was pissed at Nate because he believed that the Upper East Side boy wanted to take advantage of his little sister, and he was pissed at Jenny because she wasn't listening to his warnings. Serena, of course supported them, much to Nate's disappointment. And Chuck, well he had refrained saying too much about the relationship considering he was still working out a way to get Jenny to fall for him.

"I don't know if I can survive another seven weeks of this," Jenny whined.

She was lying on the couch, her legs dangling over the arm. Nate sat beside her and as she spoke his mouth followed hers. He had already heard this seven times that day.

"We don't exactly have a choice Jenn," he said in a bored voice.

She flipped over on her stomach and propped herself up on her arms, looking at him, "why not? We aren't doing anything…and it's so boring."

Nate brought his hands up to his temples and groaned, "will you stop whining? I thought Blair and her need for perfection were annoying, but this is running a very close second."

The blond's eyes narrowed and she got up onto her knees and looked at him, "excuse me," she asked, sounding very Blair like.

Nate looked towards her and saw that look in her eyes, they were going to fight, it was inevitable.

Chuck and Blair were finishing up yet another poker game where Chuck had been victorious when Nate came storming into the kitchen.

"Your sister is impossible," he spat at Dan as he went over to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water, "always whining, always complaining, always crying."

"Welcome to my world," Dan mumbled.

"Shot in the dark here Nathanial but I take it you and the littlest Humphrey got into a fight."

Nate's eyes narrowed as he looked at Chuck, "you think?"

Blair shot a look towards Chuck as Nate started to describe what happened. He set his cards down and excused himself from the table, saying that he really didn't care. He headed to the large meeting room where he saw Jenny staring out the window. Quietly he slipped inside and closed the door behind him.

Once Nate had finished ranting he had headed off to the bathroom to cool down. And Blair had taken that chance. She followed him and slipped inside, sitting beside him on the bed.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

Nate's fists unclenched a little, "it's fine. I'm sure Jenny and I will be fine."

"I was talking about what I did to you," Blair said, and his hands clenched again.

"Is that all you ever think about Blair? Yourself?"

"No, I quite frequently think about you Chuck. I have since I met you that first day in kindergarten."

"Blair don't…"

She held up a hand to stop him, "let me talk. Nate. I've loved you since we met. I knew you were that guy for me. You were the Fred to my Holly."

She grinned when he did at the _Breakfast at Tiffany's _reference.

"When I found out that you slept with Serena, I forgave you. Sure, there were a few strings attached, but it hurt to find out that you slept with my best friend before you slept with me. And then Jenny told me how you confessed your feelings about Serena at the Masquerade Ball. And then I asked you if you loved me and you couldn't answer me. Did you expect that to me okay with me? That I'd just want to get back with you in the morning? Okay, well I did, but that's because of what happened that night. I had been drinking, and I needed someone to want me…and even if it was Chuck Bass, I felt with him what I had never felt from you. I felt him need me. But then the Debutant Ball came around and things changed. How was I supposed to tell you that I slept with your best friend before I slept with you? It would have killed. I know. It almost killed me. I know how it feels, and I didn't to lie to you, I just…figured you were better off not knowing the truth."

Blair reached down and took Nate's hands into hers, "you know, you know as well as I…we work together. You and Jenny, you come from two different worlds, and I could trust Chuck to be faithful. So what do you say, be my Fred again?"

Nate looked up at her, his blue eyes sparkling as he leaned in towards her, "I'll always be your Fred, Holly."

With that his lips touched hers ever so softly, and both of them, once more felt that safe feeling that came with being with each other. Not noticing the head of blond hair disappearing in the doorway.

Jenny wiped away the tears that had been streaming down her face as soon as she heard the door snap shut. She looked over and saw Chuck.

"What do you want Bass," she said, sniffling.

"Are you okay," he asked, concerned.

"Like you care," she said turning back to look out the window.

The blond tucked her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees as Chuck came over and sat beside her.

"Look Jenny," he said quietly, "I know you think I'm a monster, and I know our past isn't so great, and I know I have a reputation. I'm sure I can't be trusted, but I don't often ask if a person is okay. I don't often care."

She looked towards him, "then why are you asking me."

"Because I care," he said simply.

"Hey Jen-," Serena said poking her head through the door, "…and Chuck. Um, interesting. Anyway, it's your turn to make dinner Jenny."

Jenny nodded and waited until Serena was gone before pressing a soft kiss to Chuck's cheek and silently bouncing out into the hallway.


	12. Gossip Girl 2

_Well, well, well. Looks a little bit of drama is happening with our locked up friends. It's a bit depressing that nothing has happened with __**D. **__and __**S.**__, but there's another seven weeks to this experiment, all it takes is time. Plus, with __**Chuck Bass **__there, nothing in that apartment is going to end well. _

_I guess __**J.'s **__little thing for __**N. **__isn't so little anymore. My inside informant has told me that the two now consider themselves a couple. But how long will they remain a couple under __**B.'s **__seething glare?_

_**B.'s **__answer. Not very long. Not if she has anything to say about it. I'm informed that a few nights back, __**Blair **__got out of bed and left the room with a mysterious someone. Was she consorting with __**C.? **__Or having a rendezvous with __**N.? **__And why did they wait until night to do whatever it was they were doing?_

_But none of that is the juiciest gossip I have. Seems that __**Jenny**__ and __**Nate's**__ little love thing wasn't too perfect after all. It ended with __**J. **__and __**C. **__sharing an "aw" moment, and N. locking lips with our former __**Queen B. **__Sorry to burst your bubble __**J., **__but it looks like you have to work a little harder for __**N.**_

_Remember my little locked up darlings, when the cat is away the mice will play. _

_You know you love me,_

_xo xo_

_**Gossip Girl**_


	13. Two Surprises

Jenny headed towards the kitchen, Chuck following close behind her. But a loud bell echoing through the apartment stopped them dead in their tracks.

"What the hell was tha-" Chuck started.

"Will you all please make your way to the meeting room? You have another task to perform."

"Does that answer your question," Jenny asked turning back to him.

He smirked and turned back, making his way again towards the meeting room.

Blair and Nate got quickly off the bed when they heard the bell. Blair flattened her clothes and looked towards Nate.

"Um, can we keep this a secret for a bit," she asked quietly.

"Wait? Why" He paused and then he rolled his eyes, "that was a stupid question. I know you too well Blair. You want to get back at Jenny. Fine. Whatever. Play your game."

He stalked moodily out of the room and to the meeting room, glaring at Jenny and Chuck as he entered. Blair was the last to get in and the door was shut and locked, as usual behind her, before she took a seat next to Serena and Dan.

The large screen from before was lowered again and once more the counselor's face was shown.

"Congratulations. You have all survived the first week out of the eight here. We have already gathered some information on the behavior and we have begun to assess each of your personalities. But there is much more we could learn. And since you have been so cooperative, you have been given access to the roof which holds a pool, a hot tub, and a fully stocked bar. Enjoy."

The screen disappeared and a letter was slipped beneath the door. Slowly, Jenny got up and grabbed it.

"Once you have completed the following task, which is one of the more simpler ones you will have two other surprises waiting for you in the entrance hall."

Scuffling sounds could be heard outside the door and everyone looked curiously towards the door, but looked back at Jenny who was reading to herself.

"Well," Dan said, "what do we have to do?"

"It's simple…like they said, to some extent. Tell who you would be most likely to have a sexual relationship with at the moment."

A few of them stared at her and she shrugged folding the letter back up.

"Dan," Serena said spontaneously.

"What," he said looking at her.

"No, that's who I would want to have a sexual relationship with."

"Not that you already don't," Blair said, earning a playful smack from Serena.

"Oh, okay. Well mine is Serena," Dan said shrugging.

"Mine is Jenny," Nate said, ignoring Dan's eyes narrowing, Jenny's surprise, and Blair nodding as she knew he was letting her play.

"As is mine," Chuck said casually earning a shocked look from Jenny and fist clenching from Dan, "what? She's has an innocence that is quite appealing."

"Nate," Blair said trying to keep Dan from lunging at Chuck.

Everyone expected that and they looked towards Jenny, who was staring at them a moment.

"I'm sure y-you guys c-can figure it o-out," she said nervously.

"They aren't going to let us out until you share Jenn," Dan said looking away, not really wanting to know who his sister was fantasizing about at the moment.

"A-all right. Um, well………Chuck Bass," she said quietly, her face flushing a violent shade of pink.

"WHAT?!"

Nate and Dan had shouted in unison, Chuck was smirking, Serena and Blair were looking at each other. Nate had risen from his seat and looked over at Jenny.

"Excuse me? I said you. You're _my_ girlfriend."

"And you were a jerk to me Nate; all I did was said I was bored and you just went off on me."

"You didn't say it Jenny you _whined_ it. And I was sitting here feeling sorry for getting mad at you and you're over there thinking about how good Chuck is in bed. Do I have some sort of sign on me that says 'fuck my best friend?' Or do you really just want that badly to be like Blair?"

Jenny's eyes narrowed and she shook her head, "stop comparing me to her. I'm not Blair."

"No, you aren't good enough honey," Blair said from the couch.

"Shut up," Nate and Jenny snapped at her.

"Hey! Why don't we go see what that surprise is," Serena said standing from the couch.

"But, this is quite entertaining," Chuck said with a laugh, "I just need a bowl of popcorn."

Serena grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards the now unlocked door, Dan and Blair followed, and Jenny and Nate, after a few more glares, followed as well.

"So anyone have a clue to what these surprises are," Blair asked.

"They could be anything," Dan said with a shrug, "whatever it is, is just going to cause more drama."

They stepped into the entrance hall and stared.

"I spoke too soon," Dan murmured as he looked towards Serena who was looking away from him. The person standing across from them was staring back at everyone.

"Vanessa," Jenny said trying to be nice, as she broke through the crowd and hugged her friend, "why are you here?"

"I was bored. They asked me to come, something about Dan…"

"Of course," Serena said, her tone cold.

Everyone looked at Dan who was looking towards the floor.

"Did I miss something," Vanessa asked.

Jenny nodded, "a lot."

Chuck folded his arms over his chest, "wow, this Brooklyn reunion is fascinating but what's the second surprise?"

"Me," said a voice from behind him.

Everyone turned and Dan, Jenny, and Vanessa looked at the girl with curiosity.

"Georgina," Serena and Chuck growled in unison.


	14. Old Friends New Friends

Jenny looked at the way Chuck, Serena, Nate, and Blair were staring at Georgina and she felt a bit bad for the girl. Stepping in front of everyone she held out her hand, "hi, I'm Jenny," she said offering a brighter smile as the girl took her hand, "and that's Dan and Vanessa," she said pointing back at them.

They gave her a nod as Jenny's hand parted from hers she felt Nate touch her side lightly.

"Jenny, can I talk to you," he said nodding back towards the bedroom, after being repeatedly kicked in the calf by Serena, "um, Chuck…Blair, will you come with me. Dan, Vanessa can you two start dinner…"

Everyone looked at him curiously except for Serena and Georgina who were staring at each other, but everyone did as Nate asked. Dan and Vanessa headed into the kitchen to make the dinner, and Nate, Blair, and Chuck led Jenny back to the bedroom.

Serena and Georgina continued to stare at each other for a few moments after everyone had left.

"What are you doing here Georgie," Serena finally asked.

"I came to see an old friend. Some woman heard I was looking for you, and she extended the invitation…I thought it might be fun."

"Why were you looking for me?"

"Serena," she said placing a hand to her chest, "it's like you don't know me at all. We're friends, I figured you missed me."

"No. We're not friends Georgina. I want you to leave."

"I can't. I'm bound by the same rules as you and your…new friends…and old friends."

The blond stared at her, her jaw set in a firm line, "fine," she said after a few moments, "whatever Georgie. But I swear if you tell anyone about…"

A small smirk curled on the brunette's lips, "my lips are sealed…as long as I get something out of it."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Dan was avoiding looking at Vanessa as he started to cook dinner. He wasn't sure he could look at her after revealing that he still had feelings for her. Of all the times for her to pop up in his life, why did it have to be now?

"Do you want some help Dan," she asked peering at him curiously, "or are you just going to huff around in brooding attitude like usual?"

He tried to hold back a grin as he looked up at her, "things are just a bit…dramatic…around here."

She scoffed, "they are Upper East Sider's, what's new?"

He nodded in agreement and watched as she stepped closer to him.

"Now let me help," she said taking the pan from his hand, her fingers brushing lightly against his arm.

He closed his eyes for a moment as Vanessa turned to the stove.

"I love Serena, I love Serena," he murmured under his breath.

Jenny sat on the bed with a sigh, "why did you guys so discreetly leave Serena and Georgina alone? Because that was kind of rude the way you pulled me out of there."

"We did you a favor, believe me J," Blair shot at her.

"Georgina isn't someone you want to be friends with," Nate said, wanting to try to explain things to her, "she's…well…""She's a psychotic bitch," Chuck said bluntly.

Jenny raised her eyebrow at him, "that's a bit harsh don't you think. I mean, I can understand if you don't like her, but that's overkill don't you think."

Blair placed her hands on the blond's shoulders and leaned down to her ear, "Chuck lost his virginity to her when he was in sixth grade…and then she rejected him. He still a bit burned by it."

Chuck glared at her, curled his hands into fists but bit his tongue.

"But," Nate said, "he has a point. You don't want to be friends with her."

Jenny brushed away from them and stared at them for a moment, "actually, I think I want to decide for myself if I should be friends with her or not. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to go help Dan and Vanessa in the kitchen."

Getting up, she headed out of the room and towards the kitchen, leaving the three of them staring after her.

"You really did rub off on her Blair," Nate said looking towards the brunette.

Chuck didn't even hear him, he was too busy staring at the doorway, "so feisty," he said with a smirk as he drew his gaze back to the other two, "that's hot."

They rolled their eyes and pushed him out of the room and towards the kitchen.


	15. Secrets

After dinner, Nate and Blair had gone into the big study room "just to talk" but the look they got from Jenny was one that suspected what they were really going to do. Dan, Serena, and Vanessa headed into the bedroom; while Chuck headed up to the bar, and Jenny and Georgina, the new giggling friends, followed him onto the roof.

Chuck had poured himself a scotch and was now watching the two girl with a curiosity. Georgina had mixed martinis for them and they were sitting on the edge of the pool, their feet dangling in the water, laughing and talking. He could see the way that Jenny admired how confident Georgina was, she was drinking it in like she was downing that martini.

Suddenly, the brunette stood and tugged off her heels followed by the dress leaving her in just her bra and tights.

"What are you doing," Jenny asked, looking away, her cheeks inflaming.

"Going swimming, what else," Georgie said with a giggle as she slipped out of her tights and pulled off her bra, before sliding into the water.

The blond stared for a few moments and then shook her head, not knowing if she should follow.

"Come on Jenny," she said, resurfacing, "it's just a swim."

The blond brushed her hair away from her face, "I…I…don't know."

"Come on sweetie. If it's your big brother you're worried about, I can keep a secret…I promise."

Georgina dove back under water, and Jenny again stared. Suddenly, she felt Chuck's hand on her shoulder, "come on, why don't you join me in the hot tub. You don't have to take all of your clothes off. You don't have to take any off if you don't want to."

Staring at him for a few moments she nodded and moved away from the pool and towards the hot tub. She watched as Chuck stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the bubbling water. Looking back at her he grinned, "you gonna join me or not. Or are you scared of a little hot water."

He flicked some of the water towards her and she laughed lightly, shimming out of her skirt, and pulling off her shirt so that she was just in her bra and panties. Sliding into the tub, she smiled timidly at him.

"Thanks for helping me out with that," she said nodding back towards the still swimming Georgina.

He nodded, "she can be a bit…pushy at times. But don't worry about it," he paused, "by the way, I can keep a secret too."

Jenny raised an eyebrow at him, "and what secret would that be?"

Chuck smirked and moved quickly into her and pressed a deep kiss to her lips. Caught off guard, Jenny started to pull away but he snaked his arm around her waist and kept her near him. He kissed her again and again, his hands sliding up her body. When he felt his hand cover her breast she pulled away and shook her head.

"That's enough Chuck," she said moving away from him.

"No," he said moving closer to her, "I'm pretty familiar with the universal sign for enough, and you want more Jenny."

His arms once again snaked around her and she pushed at him, "no Chuck. It's too fast."

Chuck stared at her almost confused.

"Look, I like you, I do…but I'm not one of those girls you sleep with and then forget about when you wake up."

Slowly his arms fell and he swallowed. Blair had warned him that Jenny would be a tough cookie to crack. But when did that ever stop him from taking what he wanted? Jenny's hand touched his cheek lightly and he was startled from his thoughts. His brown eyes caught her blue ones and he stared, confused.

"Look, I don't know if I'm worth anything compared to the girls you've been with before, but I can tell you right now, that the waiting is worth it," she whispered.

She knew it was a long shot, talking to Chuck like this, but maybe, just maybe she could change his mind. Slowly, his hand moved up to cover hers, pulling it from his cheek he brought it to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to her fingertips.

"All right," he said quietly.

He tried to convince himself that he was just doing this because he saw her as a challenge, that he was just doing this to get her into bed. Chuck didn't want it to be anything more.

"But can we keep it a secret," he asked, and watched as she laughed lightly and kissed him again.


	16. No One Parties Like Georgie

A few more days passed without consequence. Vanessa had pulled herself away from the group, finding that she was quite unwelcome, despite the fact that Dan tried to incorporate her more often. Blair and Nate had brought their relationship out into the public, Nate now avoiding Jenny every chance he could. But no matter how much it angered her at times to see the couple holding hands beneath the table, Jenny had her nights with Chuck to soothe her. At the end of the second week, they were all gathered upstairs on the roof. It was night, soft music played in the background, and tons of candles were giving them light

Dan and Vanessa were sitting by the diving board, glasses of water in their hands, just talking. Blair was stretched out on one of the lounge chairs, Nate behind her, his arms around her waist. Across from them was Serena who was laughing at something Blair had just said, all of them had glasses of wine in their hand. 

And Chuck was behind the bar with his normal scotch in hand as he watched Georgina throw olives from the already drank martini glasses into Jenny's mouth.

Dan was watching his little sister out of the corner of his eye, and he frowned as he watched her catch one of the olives, Chuck laughing lightly as Georgie clapped. Another martini was slid towards her and he sighed, standing and going over to her.

Jenny had barely gotten the glass to her lips when Dan took it from her, "I think you've had enough for the night."

She frowned at him and took the glass back, "I don't think that's up to you."

Taking a sip the blond danced away from him. The glass was empty quickly and she let it drop, smashing against the ground. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and had looked towards them.

Georgina was just as drunk as Jenny was and she got up with the blond and took her by the hands, beginning to dance. Slowly, Serena got out of her own chair and walked over, standing beside Dan.

"You guys, that really is enough, you should go back downstairs," she said looking at them.

Georgie laughed and leaned in to whisper in Jenny's ear, "don't listen to her, you might end up dead."

People stared at her confused, Jenny laughing, not knowing the meaning as tears welled up in Serena's eyes.

"I thought you promised you wouldn't say anything Georgina," she mustered.

"Well, I haven't gotten anything out of it yet, so why keep it a secret," the brunette said moving away from Jenny.

Jenny, finally understanding that what was going on wasn't a game ran her hand through her hair and reached out for the brunette's hand. 

"Come on Georgina, let's go get some ice cream or something," she said.

"No, no, the party is just getting started, why would you want to leave now?"

Slowly, Vanessa, Blair, and Nate joined Dan and Serena.

"Maybe you should listen to her Sparks," Blair shot, "leave us alone and sober up before you cause any trouble."

"No. It's about time you all learned the truth about your precious perfect Serena and why she left last summer."

Dan shook his head, "we already know the story. She slept with Nate, felt guilty about it and took off. We don't need the details, we know them already."

"Aw, you slept with Nate S," Georgie said looking at the blond, "no matter you were already so torn up when you got to Pete's. Or do you not remember him. He's dead now…because of you."

"Because of us, Georgie! Us! You and me!"

The brunette kinked her eyebrow and looked at the people that had taken a step back from Serena, "looks like the truth came out and your friends couldn't handle it. What does that tell you about your so called real friends?"

Jenny grabbed Georgina's wrist and started to pull her towards the door that led back down to the apartment, "come on, I could really use something to snack on," she said with a laugh, "maybe I can toss cherries into your mouth, get you back for the olive you hit me in the eye with."

She didn't like the atmosphere of the party now and just wanted things to go back to the way they had been merely moments before, but Georgina wasn't having any of that.

"Aw, go fuck Chuck," she spat, shoving Jenny roughly away, causing the blond to trip over the edge of the pool, falling head first into the shallow end.

What happened next seemed as if it happened in slow motion. Both Nate and Dan shouted and went running for the pool water which as slowly tinting a red as Jenny's now unconscious body resurfaced. Nate made it first, leaping into the water and grabbing Jenny, lifting her out with the help of Dan and Vanessa. Serena propped her head up in her lap as Nate gave her CPR. Blair was holding onto one hand as Dan and Vanessa paced back and forth, waiting. Georgina had already disappeared downstairs. And Chuck was still standing behind the bar, sipping at his scotch, staring blankly at the scene.

Coughing suddenly, Jenny sputtered to life and everyone let go of the breath they had been holding.

"Where's Chuck," she managed.

At the sound of his name, Chuck moved from behind the bar and pushed Nate aside crouching beside Jenny.

"I'm right here," he said, giving her a soft smile as he brushed away some of the wet tendrils clinging to her face.

She smiled, and reached her hand up to his chin, pulling him towards her and pressed her lips softly against his. There was a collective gasp from everyone watching and as they broke apart, Chuck help her up. Still holding onto her hand he looked away, only to be greeted by Dan's fist to his nose.

**Author's Note: All right, for those of you out there that hate the Jenny/Chuck relationship, you're going to have to deal, because it's probably going to be present most of the story, but come on, this wouldn't be a Gossip Girl fan fiction if one of them didn't waver. If you don't get the hint that means I'm probably going to either have another Jenny/Nate moment or a Blair/Chuck thing. Also, I'm going to start putting a bit of Serena/Dan action, and maybe even a bit of Vanessa/Dan or Serena/Nate, depends on how the story goes. But if you have any idea's or criticism's please, contribute them, I'm open to everything.**


	17. Gossip Girl 3

_My, my, my. Whoever said one person couldn't change the world, obviously didn't live in our world. Our favorite locked up Elites have had a few shake ups since I last reported on them. But what could they expect when __**Georgina Sparks **__comes to visit? That's right, two more were thrown into the mix. The ever trouble stirring __**G. **__and __**D.'s **__tag along bestie, __**Vanessa.**_

_But before those two appeared, the original six were forced to share who they were most sexually attracted to. Poor __**B. **__didn't have any potential lover's, but __**D. **__had his faithful __**S. **__and she had him. __**N. **__had his beloved __**B. **__And __**J. **__well, she had her boyfriend __**Nate's**__, and his best friend __**Chuck's**__. Yet, the shocker of this experiment came from the little freshman herself. __**Little J. **__has been fantasizing about our local bad boy __**C. **__Look's like the littlest __**Humphrey **__is a bit too truthful for her relationship's sake; she and __**N. **__ended right then and there._

_**G.'s **__arrival put __**S. **__on edge, and landed __**J. **__with a new drinking buddy. The two were spotted sipping martini's by the pool side, before one of them chose skinny dipping, while the other decided that stripping down to her negligee's and heating things up in the hot tub with __**Chuck Bass.**_

_And the week ended with a new __**Serena**__ secret revealed, a near death experience, and a new secret relationship being not so secret. __**S. **__and __**G. **__had some dirty dealings, and someone ended up dead, and that's the real reason she took off before the school year, but, a drunk __**Georgie**__ nearly took another life that night when she pushed the youngest __**Humphrey**__ into the pull. While she was saved by her ex squeeze (who is now seeing __**B.**__) it was __**C. **__she called out for. Looks like someone has a heart after all, but looks like older brother won't hear of it. _

_Am I the only one who's noticed that things have almost gotten ice cold between __**Lonely Boy **__and __**S.**__? Did __**V.'s **__appearance cause this, or was this bound to happen? Will __**B. **__and __**N. **__actually last this time? And what of __**Little J.**__? Does she really trust __**C. **__enough to give him her heart? Is __**C. **__just playing games with the blond? Or has he finally developed a heart? Will __**D. **__allow the couple to exist or will he find a way to break the two apart?_

_With all this gossip, I'm starting to get worn out. But, never fear my dears. I know how you need your fix of secrets and scandal. Don't fret, with all of our locked up lovers, I don't think you'll be without. Until next time. _

_You know you love me,_

_xo xo_

**Gossip Girl**


	18. Human

"I can't believe you just hit him like that," Serena said looking across the room at Dan.

"You can't," Dan and Vanessa asked in unison.

She pursed her lips, "well, I can, but I just don't see why. It's not like he actually did anything wrong. I mean, I'm normally the first one to speak out against Chuck, but you can't tell me I'm the only one that's noticed he's not as much of a jackass as usual over the past few days. I think it's because of Jenny."

"I don't care what it's because of…he shouldn't be kissing my little sister, and my little sister shouldn't be kissing him."

"So you'd rather have him hitting on your girlfriend," she asked folding her arms across her chest.

Dan stared at her for a moment and then shook his head, running his hands over his eyes.

"No, no, that's not what I meant. Of course I don't want him doing that. If the guy is happy by all means, let him be happy, just not with my little sister."

"Ow…ow….okay OW Nate," Jenny said as he finished pressing the band aid tight down to the cut on her head.

"Oh I'm sorry, did that hurt? Good," he said coldly.

The blond stared at him for a moment, wondering why he was so pissed at her. Her teeth chattered involuntarily again and she pulled the towel tighter around her arms. Falling into the pool and getting knocked unconscious was one way to sober up. Slowly, she turned to look in the mirror and groaned at her reflection. She was a mess; her eyeliner was running down her cheeks, her hair in matted tangles.

"God I look horrible," she moaned.

"Don't worry, you look like Serena used to when she'd come home from a party with Georgina," Nate informed her as he put away a few of the first aid supplies, "we tried to warn you. Apparently you don't listen well."

Her eyes narrowed at him, "all right, can you please explain to me what I did to get this frigid attitude from you? Or is your new girlfriend inspiring this persona?"

Nate turned sharply and stared at Jenny, "my new girlfriend has nothing to do with this. It has to do with the fact that you have been hooking up with my best…ex best friend behind my back. Especially considering you were the one that told me Blair had done the same exact thing."

Sliding off the counter she had been sitting on, Jenny's blue eyes blazed up at him.

"First of all, Chuck and I have only been kissing, so don't immediately jump to, once again, comparing me to Blair because I have not slept with him. Second of all, it shouldn't matter to you, because he isn't your best friend anymore and I'm not your girlfriend. And thirdly, if I'm not mistaken, you were already getting back together with Blair before we even broke up after a whole two days of dating. So don't act like some scorned lover Nate…your victim act is getting old," she snapped before heading out of the bathroom.

"Ow, ow…okay OW Blair," Chuck sputtered as Blair pushed the bag of ice against his slightly swollen nose.

"Toughen up Bass," she snapped with a smirk, but none the less, took away more pressure.

His head was in her lap, tilted slightly upwards as she held the ice in place, "so, does Humphrey always deck you when you make out with his sister?"

"Apparently," he replied, "although, I can honestly say, the first time I deserved it."

She raised her eyebrows, "are you actually admitting that you did something wrong Chuck Bass? My, my, my, send a heartless fiend out to do my dirty work, and he comes back a puppy in love."

Chuck jerked away from her and glared, "I am not a puppy in love," he spat, acting offended.

"Then why are you kissing Jenny? I've got Nate…I don't need your help anymore."

"Why does it matter to you who I kiss? Or are you just jealous it's just not you I'm kissing," he shot back at her.

Blair rolled her eyes and stood, "if you think I'm jealous of you and your jailbait, then you are seriously deranged."

With a smirk, knowing he had gotten to her, Chuck stood and leaned into her ear, whispering, "admit it Blair. While you may have your Prince Charming, it eats you up inside to know that I feel those butterflies for someone other than you."

A small smirk curled across the brunettes lips, "butterflies huh Chuck? So you do have feelings for her."

Turning towards him, she placed her hand on his chest, "what exactly does the little freshman make you feel?"

Pressing her body against his she leaned in to his ear, "does she make you feel hot all over like I'm making you feel right now," she breathed, "or does she make your skin tingle when her hands run over your chest? How does she make you feel Chuck?"

Blair's fingers brushed up against his lips and her brown eyes stared into his, "does she make you feel alive like I do?"

Slowly the brunette leaned in for a kiss, but Chuck's hand came up to stop her and he pushed her away, enjoying the confused look on her face.

"No. Jenny makes me feel human," he said icily, "which is something you never once made me feel Blair; you always made me feel like a monster."


	19. Rewards

Seven out of the eight now sat in the large study after being summoned by the bell. Nate and Blair were cuddled together on the love seat. Dan sat in between Serena and Vanessa, trying not to glare over towards the armchair that held Chuck, and Jenny on his lap. They were waiting for whatever they had been called for so that they could all go their separate ways. Slowly, the screen was lowered and the counselor appeared.

"Miss Sparks, due to the incident last night on the roof, has been removed from the premises. While this experiment was to see how you reacted in extreme circumstances, no one was meant to be harmed. So we apologize deeply to Miss Humphrey and ask that Mr. Humphrey take no more swings at anyone in the house. Moving on, since your reward for surviving one week was roof access, I will tell you what your reward for two weeks is. As we speak, your personal wardrobes are being brought in with enough clothes to last you the next six weeks. They are also being rolled into your bedrooms. Yes, you heard me correctly, rooms. Plural. The three beds have been divided, a couch being added to one of the rooms for the extra. And this time, we have assigned who stays in which rooms and beds due to the easiest, flowing form of chemistry between yourself and another member in here. Mr. Humphrey will be rooming with Miss Abrams. Mr. Bass will be with Miss Humphrey. And Mr. Archibald will be rooming with Miss Van Der Woodsen. Miss Waldorf's room was randomly selected seeing as she was the only one left over and she will be rooming with Mr. Humphrey and Miss Abrams. There are also three individual tasks for each room that will take you outside of these walls and out into the real world for the night. But be warned, doing anything other than your assigned task will be fateful consequences."

She finished speaking and the screen disappeared, silence falling over the rooms. 

"Why is it my best friend is seen to have a better connection with my boyfriend than I do," Blair said looking towards the blond.

"I don't know. Possibly the same reason my boyfriend has a better connection with his best friend than his girlfriend," Serena shot looking over at Dan.

Nate and Vanessa, trying to be the mediator's stopped their friends. 

"Dan and I have been best friends since we were little, that's the only reason they're putting us together in a room, and even if it made you feel uncomfortable Serena, Blair is going to be in there, so believe me, nothing steamy could even possibly happen," Vanessa paused, "not that it would if she wasn't there."

"And the same goes for me and Serena, Blair," Nate said, "it's apparent that the relationship we've had since we were kids just made us close here, and they saw how easy me and Serena get along considering the first few days were rough between us. I promise that nothing is going to happen."

The brunette sighed and folded her hands across her chest, "fine. I guess I'll just have to trust you."

"And I can trust you right Jenny," Dan shot suddenly at his sister who had been talking in a low voice with Chuck. 

Looking over at him, not even hearing what he had said, she nodded, "uh huh."

Slowly, the roommates trickled out of the rooms and towards the doors with their clearly marked names.

Nate and Serena entered their room to find two outfits laid out on the bed. One was a deep red dress with heels and diamond jewelry to go with it. The other was a simple Armani tux. There was a note lying in between them. Nate picked it up and read it out loud, "a limo will pick you up and take you to Chez Pierre's. You will have dinner, and at some point in the evening, must take the dance floor. Look at this as either a date, or not, that is up to you and the feelings you have towards Miss Waldorf."

Slowly, he lowered the piece of paper.

"I think they're trying to have Blair kill us," Serena muttered.

Dan entered his room with a groan, "just to appease both of you, I'll take the couch," he groaned.

"You don't have to appease me Dan, just Princess Bitch over here," Vanessa said motioning towards Blair.

The brunette laughed mockingly as she slammed the door shut, "can we please just get this assignment done? I already have a headache from hanging around you Brooklyn people."

Vanessa picked up the piece of paper on the bed and read it to herself, "you have got to be kidding me," she said handing the paper over to Dan who read it, and mimicked Vanessa's shock.

"What is it," Blair asked snatching the paper from his hands.

"For the first half of the night, you will take the subway…ew gross, down to Brooklyn to one of Vanessa's sister's band's concert's, and then for the second half, you will go uptown, to Miss Waldorf's loft and entertain guests from both Constance and St. Jude's. We want Miss Waldorf to experience the Brooklyn lifestyle, so make sure that she fits in, and we want Mr. Humphrey and Miss Abrams to experience the Upper East Side lifestyle, so make sure they fit in."

Staring at the paper for a few moments she sighed, "wow, my life has gone straight to hell. Luckily, I never fail, so make me fit in Vanessa and I'll make you two the bell of the ball at my party."

Jenny tripped backwards into the room as Chuck pressed his lips against hers when he had opened the door. She laughed lightly as she caught herself before falling to the ground.

"Are you always such a klutz," he asked with a smirk as he kissed her again, "or do I really knock you off your feet?"

"Mmm, someone's a bit cocky," she said with a giggle as she pulled him to her lips.

Slowly, he pushed Jenny towards the bed, letting her fall softly onto it before climbing on top of her. His lips roamed her neck, her eyes fluttering shut.

"So what do you say we just blow off the assignment and stay here for the night, just you and me?"

Jenny laughed and pushed at his chest, "and now I wonder how you've gotten to your junior year at St. Jude's with that kind of attitude."

Reaching beneath her back for the now crumpled piece of paper she smiled at him as she sat up, "plus it might be fun."

He sighed and took the paper from her hands, "yeah, we'll see."

His eyes scanned over the paper and his face paled slightly, "this isn't going to be fun Jenny," he said quietly.

"Why not," she asked taking the paper from him.

Jenny's eyes scanned the paper, widening slightly at the words, paling just as he had.

**First Half of the Evening: **_Take __him__ home to meet dad._

**Second Half of the Evening: **_Take __her__ home to meet dad._


	20. Dinner

It felt strange, for all of them, to be going out. They had been locked up in the house for two weeks and now they were finally getting to get out; it made them giddy. They were required to stop by the meeting room before they left. The first two in the room was Chuck and Jenny. They were off to see Rufus first, and then Bart. Jenny's hands were smoothing down her outfit, nervously, and Chuck wasn't in much better shape as he paced back and forth.

Soon, they were joined by a dolled up Serena and Nate. Jenny couldn't help but smile and compliment them both, getting only a cold glare from Nate, before she turned and poured over how gorgeous Serena looked in the diamonds with the floor length dress and her hair up.

And then they waited, for what seemed like an eternity for the last three.

"No," they could hear Blair from the hallway, "no. I can't do it. I refuse to go dressed out like this."

"Come on Blair," Vanessa said, "you have that dress for me for later, and you'll be in Brooklyn, no one who matters according to you will actually see you."

Dan was the first to step in rolling his eyes, "how do you put up with her constant moaning and groaning," he asked looking at Nate.

"I'm normally on top of her when she moans and groans," he said with a smirk, causing a small burst of laughter from Chuck.

Vanessa came in next pulling Blair by her wrist behind her. Everyone couldn't help but stare at the sight of what had once been the regal brunette. For now, she was dressed in Vanessa's clothing: a pair of dark skinny jeans hugged her legs, with a pair of flat black military style boots, a purple graffiti t-shirt was layered over a long sleeved gray one, her hair was straight with several colored extensions in it, and her make up was heavier than what was far from normal for her.

"Oh," said Jenny.

"My," said Chuck.

"God," finished Serena.

Nate took a few steps towards his girlfriend and looked her over. She was looking away almost timidly.

"Wow…that is definitely a change," he said stroking her hair softly, "and as much as I love the real Blair, this one is kind of sexy."

A small smile curled onto her lips and she looked up at him, "I better be sexy no matter what I wear to you Nathanial Archibald."

He laughed lightly and kissed her, most of the room rolling their eyes. The bell overhead rang and they assumed it meant it was time for them to head off to their assignments.

Blair, Dan, and Vanessa headed off towards the subway and Jenny and Chuck started walking towards Brooklyn. Nate and Serena were the only ones with a car, and Nate, playing the gentleman he was opened the door for Serena.

When they had settled into the limo, it took off and a strained silence fell. Both of them were thinking about what tended to happen when those two were alone, and both of them were hoping that it didn't happen in fear of what would happen to either relationship with Blair.

By the time they had gotten to Chez Pierre, they were still awkward getting their table and as they sat down the waiter smirked at the two, "first date," he questioned and both of them hastened to say no.

"Mhm," the man said with a confused nod, "here is your menu's and a bottle of wine will be out in a moment."

Serena looked down at the menu and then over at Nate, "this isn't exactly…me. I'm not one for fancy places that serve unpronounceable food. I think they tried to make this a date for you and Blair."

Nate chuckled softly, "true. I've never been one for the fancy splurges of our class, but I'd never take Blair out anywhere that didn't require a heavy wallet and nice clothes. Although after the way she looked tonight, I think I could get away with it."

Serena laughed and took a sip of her water, and the rest of the dinner continued like that. They ate and laughed like old friends, which they were, but by the time Nate offered his hand and led her to the dance floor, Serena had forgotten about Dan and Nate had forgotten about Serena. It was almost as if they were back to the way they had once been, giggling and flirting when no one was there to see them. And they had yet to dance.


	21. Brookyln Experience

Blair stepped onto the subway with hesitation. She had watched the way that Dan and Vanessa had walked down the steps and through the crowd of people as if it wasn't unsanitary. This place had to be one of the most disgusting places she had ever been to, and they were treating it like it was an everyday thing to visit a place as terrible as this. But then she had to remember, for them, it was.

"You okay there Waldorf," Dan asked looking the expression of disgust on the brunette's face.

"I'm fine," she snapped, "it just better not take long to get there."

Vanessa watched amused from one of the seats, rolling her eyes. A man, not too far from Blair, was eying her and she turned and looked at him, turning her nose upwards in revulsion.

Dan chuckled beside her and grabbed her wrist pulling her closer, "you don't fit in quite yet Waldorf," he told her, "so it's better if people in Brooklyn think you have a man by yourself."

A smirk curled across her lips, "that's great to know, tell me when one gets here."

But none the less she moved closer to him, hating that she actually feared the people that surrounded her, all but the two she had come with.

When they got of the subway, they headed back up to the streets and started to walk towards one of the bar's.

"So, I take it from the way you dressed me, you're sister isn't exactly in an orchestra," Blair asked, actually causing Vanessa to snort with laughter.

"I dressed you like that because anything you were to wear down here would make you stick out like a sore thumb. You think that the people around here can't tell Prada from Payless, but for them honey, it doesn't matter. Whether it's real or fake, if it looks expensive, then they look at you like a viral disease," she paused in her speech as they continued walking, "and as for my sister and the kind of music she plays…have you ever listened to a lesbian punk band?"

Blair's eyes widened slightly as the back door of a club was opened and Vanessa stepped inside, slowly Blair followed, and Dan took up the rear.

"Ruby," Vanessa called out with excitement as she saw her sister, going over to embrace her.

"Hey little sis, I was told you were coming tonight by some hoighty toighty woman," looking past Blair she smiled at Dan, "and I see you brought that Dan. I'm not going to catch you two in the bathtub again am I," she asked with a laugh.

Blair watched in amusement as both Dan and Vanessa's cheeks burst a scarlet red. Ruby's eyes then landed on Blair, "and who is this beautiful girl," she asked looking her over.

"Back down girl," Vanessa said with a smirk, "Blair is taken."

"Aw, sis, you following in my footsteps and land yourself a hottie," her sister asked looking at her.

"Um, no actually…" Blair said finally speaking up, "I'm with an Archibald actually…Nate Archibald."

Ruby paused and stared for a moment. She didn't know the name so it had no meaning to it, "bummer. Well if you and he ever break up, I'm a great shoulder to cry on."

With that, Ruby disappeared and Vanessa looked back at Blair.

"You see how saying Nate's name got you no where here, well expect that even more tonight, so I suggest you just offer first names unless you want these people to come looking for you."

Vanessa turned and headed out to the already growing crowd and Dan started to push her towards it, "do me a favor and keep that bathtub bit quiet. We don't exactly like to relive that memory."

Blair nodded, "don't worry Humphrey. I didn't even want to know it was a memory you two had."

He chuckled and grabbed her hand, so she wouldn't get lost, and led her out into the crowd. The concert started and Blair watched as the people around her sang along, jumped along, even Dan whom she giggled at the way he acted every now and then. Vanessa she wasn't all that surprised at, especially considering this was her sister's band. For the first half of the concert, she just watched the band and the people in the crowd, not moving herself, and when the band took a small drink, Dan took her back to the bar to get them water.

"So having fun yet Waldorf," he asked looking at her, panting slightly as he took a large gulp from his water bottle.

"It's not half bad, but this isn't exactly my scene…I kind of feel like…Jenny."

He raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

"It's just that when your little sister hung around with me, she was always out of her element because she wasn't like everyone around her, and well, now that's me. I don't fit in here."

Dan grinned and took another chug from his water and then grabbed her hand when the band took the stage, "well, the assignment said to make you fit in, so I'm going to do just that."

He led her to the middle of the floor and looked at her, "have you ever just let loose, and not in a way that involves sex with Chuck Bass."

Blair pursed her lips and glared, folding her arms across her chest.

"There, you see that, you are too high strung," he said pulling her arms away from her chest, "you need to relax. Think, there are only two people here that know you and do you really think anyone on the Upper East Side would believe us if we told them you rocked out to a lezzy punk band?"

He had a point, but she knew that she would feel silly doing it, "what do I do," she asked quietly.

He grinned as the music started again and he started to bob his head, "find the beat," he said watching her slowly bob her head in sink with his.

She giggled slightly as he watched her and Dan started to bounce on the balls of his feet. She followed in suit. In moments Dan had her jumping with the rest of the crowd. By the time the second half of the concert had ended, Blair was laughing and breathing heavy with Dan.

"I have to admit it Blair," he said with another laugh, "you pick up on things pretty quickly, but it was cute to watch you in the beginning."

Blair's laughing slowly faded as she looked at him, "did you just use the word cute in the same sentence as my name Dan?"

He paused and nodded slowly, "yeah, I guess I did."

Neither of them knew what was happening next. She, maybe in the adrenaline rush of not having to be so uptight for once, had pulled him outside and pushed him up against the wall. Blair's lips were on Dan's passionately, and she could feel the same heat coming from him. Both of their hands were running wildly up each other's bodies.

The door that they had come up suddenly opened and Ruby looked at the two that had quickly broken apart. For a moment she stared and then she spoke, looking directly at Blair, "you know, I've never met this Nate Archibald, but I'm pretty certain that's not him."

Blair looked down and stepped away from Dan, who was silent himself.

"Have you seen Vanessa? We have a party to get to."


	22. Lying Scumbag

Chuck and Jenny stood outside the loft door, staring at it, hands interlaced, both hearts pounding against their chests.

"Are you ready," he asked her softly.

"No…are you?"

"No."

She looked at him and sighed, "my father doesn't like your father…you know that right, so the whole 'I'm Chuck Bass' won't work on him. He's already not going to like you because of your father."

Chuck closed his eyes for a moment, "thank you Bart," he murmured.

"Also, you have to remember, I'm his only daughter, and the youngest, so he's going to be a bit more on edge and defensive than compared to how he acts with Serena. And no offense or anything, but you aren't an immediately likable person to us Brooklyner's, so don't expect that charm of your's to work."

"You think I'm charming," he asked raising an eyebrow.

Looking up at him with blushing eyes she nodded, "quite," she whispered before pressing her lips lightly against his.

The door to the loft was suddenly opened and Rufus stared at them as they broke apart, "exactly how long have you two been standing out here," he asked.

"Um," Jenny started, biting her lip.

Rufus gave her a grin and shook his head, "forget it, just come in," he said motioning to them, throwing his arm around Jenny's shoulders.

"Make yourself at home," he called towards Chuck as he steered his daughter towards the kitchen.

"He's older than you Jenny," Rufus murmured.

"So? Mom's older than you by two years," she retorted.

"Touché," he said with a nod, "so you tell me what I need to know now so there are no surprises while we eat."

"There really aren't any surprises dad, he's just a normal boy," she said with a smile as she looked over at Chuck looking at the pictures on the wall.

Jenny could tell he was slightly on edge, but this was a new surrounding for him, and one he was going to have to get used to if he wanted to stay with her.

"Hey," Rufus called out to him as he pulled the pot off the stove, "do you mind setting the table," he asked nodding towards the pile of plates and silverware.

Chuck looked at him for a moment, "set the table…"

"You know what dad, I'll do it. He's our guest, he doesn't have to do anything," the blond said quickly grabbing up the plates and heading for the table.

"You have to remember that not all of us have people to do things like this for us," she muttered as she passed him.

Rufus wasn't far behind her with the food, "I don't care if you're a bit nervous Chuck, whatever you are feeling will go away because I really outdid myself with the chili tonight."

"Aw dad, can you please not hype dinner? You're starting to get cocky about it, and then I'm going to have to remind you about those cookies you burnt a few weeks ago."

Rufus chuckled as he piled the food onto their plates and then took his seat, watching as Jenny and Chuck took their's.

"Fine, I won't, but this will still be the best chili he's ever had."

"Actually Mr. Humphrey, it's the only chili I've ever had, we don't exactly get this where I come from."

"First of all, call me Rufus, and where do you come from that doesn't get chili?"

"Well…Rufus…I live at The Palace; the five star chef there would probably be offended if I asked him to make me chili."

"You live at The Palace? So, you go to St. Jude's then…with Dan?"

Chuck nodded.

"So why haven't I heard of you before?"

"Um, well…"

"He and Dan don't really run in the same circle dad. Plus, you know how Dan refuses to make any friends with guys at his school."

Never mind the fact both Jenny and Dan had avoided telling Rufus that Chuck was a Bass.

"Well, I just hope you don't have a bad influence on my daughter, she got enough of that from Blair," Rufus said, eating.

Chuck nodded slowly and started to pick at his food, but began to eat it none the less. The rest of the meal passed by without any disturbance, it was when they were cleaning up that things got a bit tense.

"So, do you know Bart Bass' kid," Rufus asked offhandedly as he washed the dishes.

Jenny's head shot up from the plate she was putting away and looked over at Chuck who was staring at her father, amused.

"I may have met him, once or twice," he said with a shrug, "what of him?"

"Well, Dan told me about this brush that Jenny had with him once at a party; it happened on his first date with Serena actually."

"Dad can we please not talk about this," she asked looking down.

"No, let him continue," Chuck said raising his hand.

"Well, my naïve daughter decided to trust this boy and followed him up to the roof where, according to Dan, he probably would have raped her if he hadn't shown up."

"Is that so," he asked looking towards Jenny.

"I guess, you should have seen the way Jenny was when Dan was telling me this. Sitting there muttering to herself that she was so stupid for trusting him. And in a few weeks she was calling him every possible insulting name in the book."

"Was she now?"

"Chuck," she protested.

"You know, I've never actually seen Jenny get angry. Never heard her swear either. She's a pretty upright girl, you sure this was the same girl?"

He laughed lightly and nodded, "yeah, I couldn't believe the profanities that were coming out of her mouth either. If a single guy can do that do my daughter…well let's just say I'd like to meet that lying scumbag and teach him a thing or two."

Jenny cleared her throat and grabbed up her purse, "you know dad, I really think it's time Chuck and I go."

Rufus looked at her confused, "why?"

Chuck slipped his arm around Jenny's waist, "because your daughter's lying scumbag of a boyfriend needs to take her to go meet his father…Bart Bass."

With that, he led her towards the door and headed out, leaving Rufus in a stunned silence.


	23. Dancing

It was just a bit of dancing, it couldn't harm anyone…could it? That was what was running through Serena's head as Nate twirled her around the dance floor. They had been doing this for hours now, and they were the only two left in the restaurant, but still they danced as if time hadn't passed. As he pulled her back to him he smiled as he looked at her.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight Serena," he whispered as they moved.

The blond giggled lightly, "several times now Nate, and I've always countered it with how handsome you look." 

He smiled at her and reached his hand up, "as beautiful as you may look," he said pulling her hair down, "I've always preferred when you're hair was down. It's one of the things I love most about you."

Serena's eyes glanced up at him sharply, "love?"

Nate nodded slowly, "I love you Serena…I always have."

Looking at him for a moment she paused and swallowed, "I love you too Nate."

The two continued dancing, holding each other close before they were kicked out of the restaurant and forced to go back to the apartment they were surprised to find empty. So, the two simply changed out of their evening wear and into their pajamas, deciding merely to cuddle in bed together, both of them not wanting the night to end. Neither wanted to be reminded that there was someone else waiting for them.


	24. Betrayal In Bed

There they stood, Dan and Vanessa feeling very much out of place as those of the Upper East Side peered curiously at them.

"This isn't going to work," he murmured, "they know us. We can't just blend in here, no matter how much Blair dresses us up."

"Well, we have to try…don't we?"

He looked at her and sighed, "I guess we do. Just be thankful that when this is all over you won't have to go back to school with any of them."

"True," she nodded before venturing out into the crowd, trying to mingle.

Dan on the other hand was less willing to try, he just walked around the edge of the room, watching everyone.

"A little out of your element Humphrey," a voice said suddenly in his ear, and he looked to see Blair standing beside him.

"A bit," he said, his eyes drinking in the sight of the elegant brunette, "I see you're back in your's."

She nodded and looked around, "I am, but I actually kind of miss the fact that I didn't have to worry about my reputation there, but here…"

He nodded, "yeah, I get what you mean."

"How? You don't have a reputation Humphrey…"

"No, but I do go to school with them. I still hear them talking, and just because I don't show it affects me, doesn't mean that it doesn't."

"There really is more to you than meets the eye isn't there Dan?"

"I could say the same about you Blair."

There was a small pause between them before Blair sighed and moved on to what she had finally come over here for, "we need to talk," she said nodding up the stairs towards the room.

Slowly, Dan followed the brunette up the stairs, looking around her room for a moment as she closed the door.

"What happened outside of the bar, it was…"

"Wrong," he said quickly.

"Yes, very wrong," she agreed, "I mean…I'm seeing Nate, you're seeing Serena. It was just a fluke; it didn't mean anything, we just got caught up in the moment.'

"We did," Dan repeated, although it sounded more like a question.

"Didn't we," she asked turning towards him, her eyes searching his.

Dan stared Blair, confused; why was he feeling this way towards someone he hated?

Again, his lips met hers with a passionate force and he had pressed her back against the door. He couldn't fight it. As bad as he felt about betraying Serena, Blair was too irresistible and Blair felt the same way towards him.

His jacket ended up on the floor and his top buttons on his shirt unbuttoned. Blair had pushed him back onto her bed, climbing on top of him. Her dress was bunched up on her hips, grinding against him as their lips met again and again.

"I don't normally do things like this," he mustered past her lips.

"Well, it's about time you experienced something out of your element," she said with a smirk as her lips found his neck, kissing down his chest and back up to his lips.

Things progressed from their, more of their clothes coming off as the two rolled around on her bed, leaving the guests below wondering where two of their hosts had gone.

Vanessa was asking around, looking for at least Dan, getting the news from Penelope that she had seen them go upstairs. Wondering why the two had disappeared together, she headed up the stairs and knocked lightly on Blair's bedroom door before she pushed it open and gasped sharply.

Blair was on top of Dan, her dress hand been pulled off her shoulder and was now sitting in a bunch around her waist, her hands pressed against his chest, her legs on either side of his waist.

"Oh my God. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she gushed, although she found herself just standing in the doorway, tears welling in her eyes.

"Well, can you leave," Blair breathed, not wanting this to end, but Dan stared at her, seeing the pain in her eyes.

"Right, sorry, I'll leave you two be," Vanessa said turning from the door and starting back downstairs.

Dan, quickly grabbing his senses pushed Blair off of him and pulled his pants back on, and tugging on his shirt, following after her, leaving it unbutton.

"Vanessa wait," he called stopping her on the stairs, not caring that everyone was staring.

"What is wrong?"

"What is wrong? What is wrong Dan? I just caught you being ridden by Blair Waldorf of all people and you're supposed to be in love with Serena!"

He sighed, "look, I know what I did was wrong, I get that, but why are you so torn up about it?"

Vanessa paused and shook her head, "because. It means you'd rather be with someone you hate…than be with me."

Shaking her head, she pulled away from him and headed out of the penthouse.

By the time Blair and Dan got back to the apartment, neither of them were speaking to the other, and Vanessa was no where to be found. They didn't even bother to check if anyone else had come home and just headed into the bedroom. Dan got onto the couch, not looking towards the brunette, and Blair crawled into the bed, not looking at him. Both of them were fighting with themselves about what had happened, falling into a restless sleep.


	25. Secret Revealed

Jenny had to jog slightly to catch up with Chuck. He was in a slight mood and she knew why.

"Chuck, slow down," she huffed as she finally caught up with him, falling into step with him.

She looked over at him, and saw the muscle in his jaw twitching slightly as they stepped into the office building. They passed by the front desk and into the elevator. When they were alone she looked at him.

"I'm sorry about my dad Chuck…"

"You should have told him who I was Jenny," he shot at her, "I can't believe you let me sit there through the whole dinner with him thinking I was just some proper Upper East Side boy. Are you…ashamed of the fact that I'm a Bass?"

"What," she asked looking at him shaking her head, "no. I just…I didn't want my dad to take the prejudice he had against Bart out on you. And he knew that it was Bart's son that…Dan told him about what had happened at the Kiss on the Lips party. I didn't want him to not like you."

"Jenny…I don't care if your father doesn't like me. I'm not dating him," he shook his head as the elevator got to the floor of his father's office, "forget it. We can talk about this later. Just…try not to be too intimidated by my father."

He smoothed out her dress for a moment and smiled as he looked at her.

"What's he like Chuck," she asked softly.

"Like me. Except older and meaner," he said plainly before taking her hand and going to his office door.

Chuck knocked lightly waiting for his father's invitation before opening the door and pulling Jenny inside behind him.

"Can we make this quick," Bart said, "I have work that needs to be done Charles."

He nodded and led Jenny to the desk his father was sitting behind.

"Father this is…"

"Jennifer Humphrey," Bart said standing and walking over to inspect her, "daughter of Rufus and Alison Humphrey, sister to Serena's boyfriend Daniel. She was born in April, lived her entire life in Brooklyn, goes to Constance Billard's as a freshman and has a yearning desire to be in the "in" crowd. She also has a knack for fashion and makes her own clothes."

"You put your P.I. on her didn't you," Chuck asked, glaring at his father accusingly.

"I have to make sure that my son's first girlfriend is…right for him," Bart said staring with a distaste at the girl, "does she even speak?"

"She would if you weren't looking at her as if she were a piece of trash," Chuck shot at him.

"In my eyes, that's all she is. She's from Brooklyn and as far as I'm concerned, she is just using you for your status and money."

Both Chuck and Jenny stared at him. Had he really just said that.

"Are you calling her a gold digger?"

"Precisely," Bart said going back to his desk, "she is a beautiful girl no doubt about that, and knowing your history, I'm sure she's great in bed. But that's all she should and will ever been. Now, take her back to her pathetic father."

The two teenagers stared at the elderly man in silence. Chuck didn't know what to say and Jenny, was fighting back the stinging tears.

"With all do respect sir," she managed, drawing a small smirk from him as he stared at her, "I have feelings for Chuck that have nothing to do with what's in his wallet, what his name means around her or what is in his pants. Now we have been in here for five minutes and you have insulted me in every way possible, but I will not let you insult my family. My father, may be pathetic in your eyes, but at least he is a father. What can Chuck say about you?"

Turning from the room, she hurried out, Chuck watching her as she left.

"She's feisty," Bart said with a nod, "she'll do…for now."

Jenny had gone back to the apartment, and was lying on the bed, her face streamed with tears when Chuck came into the room. He closed the door softly and walked over to the bed, climbing on it beside her. His fingers reached up and brushed away the tears on her damp cheeks and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry my father is such an ass," he said with a light chuckle, "but please don't listen to him. Don't…think that anything he said was true. Jenny, I know you're not with me because of anything I have…I'm not an idiot. You Humphrey's don't go for material."

She laughed and nodded. He kissed her forehead and smiled at her, "why don't we get some sleep?"

Biting her lip, Jenny shook her head, "I'm not tired," she whispered.

"Well, than what do you want to do Jenn," he asked running his fingers through her hair.

Her lips were suddenly on his, kissing him fiercely. For once he was taken by surprise and he pulled away looking at Jenny, "are you sure," he asked softly.

With a grin she nodded and laid back on the bed, pulling him on top of her, kissing him deeply.

It was almost as if it was a scene from a movie. Two people, the most unlikely couple, entangled together in bed. Chuck was more gentle than she had expected him to be, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt for her considering she was a virgin. But it was almost everything she dreamed of. Granted, she had never expected it come this soon, but it was with someone she truly cared about, and seemed to care about her.

Or at least that's what she thought when it was over and her body was twisted in the sheets, Chuck staring at her from the doorframe he was leaning against. Looking towards the brunette standing beside him he sighed and held the tape out to her.

"Just take it and leave me alone," he told Blair.

She smirked as she tucked it away, "careful Bass…if I didn't know you any better I'd say you were actually falling for the girl."


	26. Threatening Secrets

When Jenny woke in the morning, she was alone. It took a moment for her to gather what had happened and as she realized that Chuck wasn't there she felt a sharp twist in her stomach as she pulled the sheets up tightly around her body. The blond tried to fight back the tears as she brushed her hair out of her face and looked around, trying to find some sort of evidence that Chuck just hadn't left her be. But there was nothing…no note, no text, absolutely nothing. And she waited; she didn't know how long she waited, but she wanted to see if he would come back in, but nothing. As she slowly got out of the bed, she looked in the mirror. Maybe Chuck had been a lot more rough with her than she remembered. There were bruises where he had gripped her hips, and marks from his constant nibbling from her neck to her thighs. Pulling on a pair of black tights and a red turtle neck sweater dress, she flattened her hair and put on a little bit of make up. She didn't want Chuck to know that she had woken up wondering where he was.

Heading out, she heard a gathered laughter coming from the kitchen and noticing one to be Chuck's she couldn't help but feel her stomach fall. Was he telling everyone about how horrible she had been the night before? Was it just a joke? Timidly, she stepped into the kitchen, biting her lips slightly as she waited to be noticed.

Blair was the first to stop her, "look who finally decided to crawl out of bed," she said with a soft smirk.

The room held only Blair, Chuck, and Dan, and the two boys heads followed hers and Chuck smiled.

"Hey Jenn," he said standing and walking over to her, kissing her lightly.

She hesitantly kissed him back, receiving a strange glance from him before she moved farther into the room. 

"What were you guys talking about," she asked softly.

"Oh, Chuck was just telling us about your gallant face off with Bart Bass," Blair said with a giggle, "I must admit, you have guts Humphrey."

She nodded and then looked around for a moment, "where's Serena, Nate, and Vanessa?"

"Serena and Nate are still sleeping, and we don't know where Vanessa is," Dan said looking down.

"Why…what happened? Is she okay?"

"She's fine, or at least she was the last time we saw her, but she took off from the party so fast no one really saw where she went," Blair said with a shrug, "anyway, we've heard Chuck's side of the story from last night, how did it go for you? Was it…everything you wanted it to be?"

Jenny peered at the brunette for a moment before shrugging slightly, "um, not really. I mean, it was pretty much a disaster as far as disaster's go, but I'm over it. What's done is done."

"Mhm, it's definitely done," Blair said with a small smirk.

Dan looked between them confused, "did I miss something?"

"You missed a lot Humphrey," Blair said looking towards him, "but it's nothing you need to worry about. At least not yet."

A sudden giggling from the hallway drew everyone's attention as Serena walked in, Nate following her. They both looked up to see everyone in the room and both of their smiles faltered, but they recovered them in a few moments.

"We didn't hear any of you come in last night…"

"We were pretty quiet," Blair said with a shrug, avoiding her best friends eyes, "or at least…some of us were," she said, her gaze going towards Chuck and Jenny again.

Jenny swallowed, suddenly having a feeling that she knew what had happened last night, and Chuck merely glared at the brunette.

"Um Jenny, can I talk to you," both Serena and Blair said suddenly.

Jenny looked at both of the curiously, "uh, sure I guess."

"Actually I was looking to talk to you alone," Serena said, and Blair nodded in agreement.

"Okay, well, let me talk to Serena first and then I'll talk to you Blair."

They nodded and Serena followed Jenny out of the room back to her and Chuck's room. Closing the door behind her, Jenny sat on the bed, "what is it?"

"I kind of kissed Nate last night," she said quickly.

"You kind of what? You can't kind of kiss someone Serena…especially a someone that isn't my brother," the smaller blond said angrily.

"I know, I know. And I feel terrible about it, but I told Nate that I loved him after he told me that he love me and I think I meant it."

"But what about my brother?"

"I don't know…I love him too, but I can't lie to him.""Why are you telling me?"

"Because how do I tell Blair that me and Nate are sneaking around behind her back after what I did to her before?"

Jenny sighed, "what do you want me to do about it," she asked quietly.

"I don't think I want you to do anything, I think I just wanted someone other than Nate to know."

They talked for a bit longer before Serena left and Blair came in behind her.

"So, did you have fun last night with Chuck," the brunette asked with a smirk.

"I already answered that question Blair. What is this about?"

"This is about you doing the deed for the first time with my ex fling. What do you think your dear brother would think of you if he knew the kinds of noises that woke me up last night."

Jenny looked down, "Blair…please don't tell him. Please don't tell anyone."

"Oh I won't…"

The blond recognized that voice, "what do you want me to do?"

"Help me break Dan and Serena up."

Jenny stared at her in disbelief, "excuse me? Why do you want to break them up? Why do you care about their relationship? If anything you should be happy because Serena's found someone she loves."

"I slept with Dan last night. That's why Vanessa's gone. She caught us and left in tears; I like the way your brother makes me feel. I don't have to keep appearances up around him. I don't have to worry about really what he thinks of me because the way he looks at me…"

Again Jenny stared in a complete stunned silence."The entire world has gone topsy turvey," she muttered.

Blair glared at her for a moment, "fine, if you don't care about what I feel towards him, care about what will happen to your precious boyfriend when your brother finds out he banged you. You will help me, or I will tell him."

"You just gave me the perfect blackmail against you Blair, and you're the one threatening?"

"Yes, because you're blackmail won't have much effect once the next Gossip Girl post comes out."


	27. Blair Always Wins

It was a large screen and it was only a matter of time before they decided to watch a movie on it. None of them actually knew what they were watching, they were just cuddled up in couples on the floor. Dan and Serena were lying together, but whenever Jenny looked at her, she could see the blond looking towards Blair and Nate. And whenever Jenny would look at Blair she was glaring at Dan and Serena. 

Sighing, Jenny pulled away from Chuck for a moment. It had been five days since she had given it up to Chuck, and nothing had really changed. She was thankful that he hadn't pulled away, but a part of her had wanted him to get closer to her. Yet, nothing. It was bringing her down. Excusing herself, Jenny got up and went into the bathroom. She stared in the mirror for a few moments before sinking in front of the toilet and vomiting. This was the fourth time she had done that today and she credited it to the dinner from the night before.

When she got up and looked in the mirror, a tiny thought crossed her mind but she shook her head and wiped her mouth, grabbing her tooth brush to get rid of the taste.

Chuck stared after Jenny once she had left the room. He was wondering about her lately, almost feeling as if she was pulling away from him since they had slept together. Or maybe it was him. He felt bad that he had given Blair the tape of what they had done together, but it was too late to take it back now and he didn't know how to tell her that Blair knew and had proof to use against her.

And then there was that burning desire in him again to touch her, to break her, to make her cry out in the middle of the night as she had done the first time. But he knew she was terrified of her brother finding out. But, Chuck wanted Jenny to experience completely, he wanted to have that uninhibited sex he normally had with girls that he just wasn't getting with the blond. Maybe just maybe when he talked to her tonight, he could convince her to venture out and risk getting caught…at least for him.

Serena looked over towards Nate, seeing Blair lying in his arms stung her, but she had to remember that she was in Dan's arms right now. The two had spent the nights alone in their bedroom, just talking, and kissing, and only the night before had they made love, and now it was eating at Serena. How could she so easily lie to not only her best friend but her boyfriend? She wanted to come clean, but how could she do that without losing her friends?

Dan had been watching Serena pull away from him, and it hurt. She was the girl he had loved for years, but then he would look across the room at the brunette and he'd see that smile of hers, or that look she got in her eye when she was determined to get what she wanted. But both Nate and Serena were standing in the way. He wasn't sure if he was ready to let go of Serena and he wasn't sure that Blair was ready to let go of Nate. But he knew he had to make a decision and soon or he'd lose them both.

The only thing running through Nate's head was how hot Serena looked on top of him last night.

Blair was trying to focus on the movie, but she couldn't keep her eyes from wandering to her best friend and the boy she was lying against. That should have been her. She and Dan Humphrey were the most unlikely couple of all, but she wanted him, and she always got what she wanted. There was no doubt about that. And as for the help she had asked Jenny to give her, she had found the blond quite unresponsive. So it was time for a little payback.

The credits of the movie started to roll and Dan went to turn the TV off but Blair stopped him.

"Don't I have a special little video for everyone to see, where did little J. go," she asked curiously.

"I'm here," Jenny said coming back into the room, "why?"

"Oh, I just have a little thing I think you need to see," Blair said taking the remote from Dan and starting to change the tapes.

"Blair," Chuck said looking at her, "don't do this."

"Don't do what," she asked innocently as she pulled out the tape he had given her.

With a sudden leap towards her, Chuck went after the tape, trying to keep her from putting it in and everyone stared in shock before Dan got up to grab Chuck and pull him away.

"Geez, what is making you so crazy Bass," Blair said, still feigning innocence as Jenny came over to his side.

"Seriously, if Blair wants to show us something then let her show it to us," she said with a shrug.

"You won't be saying that once it's done Jenny," he said quietly looking away from her.

Before Jenny could even ask what he went, Blair pushed the tape in and after a moment of static the picture was clear. It was Chuck and Jenny's bedroom and the sheets had been kicked off the bed. Jenny's arms were snaked around Chuck's neck as he pushed inside of her, causing a moan to fall from Jenny's lips. He thrust in and out of her, moans and vulgar pleas came from Jenny as Chuck caved to every one of her desires.

The whole room stared shocked at the tape for a few moments.

"Turn it off," Jenny choked as the silent tears rolled down her cheeks, refusing to look at her brother.

When Blair didn't do as she asked, she screamed at her, "TURN IT OFF."

The yell startled the room into action, and Jenny leapt for Blair and Dan leapt for Chuck. Nate was up in an instant grabbing Dan and pulling him away before he could kill Chuck, and Serena was tugging Jenny off of Blair.

"Let go of me," Jenny screamed, flailing her arms around, "let go of me Serena."

She kicked the blond in the shin and pulled away, straightening herself out as she regained her breath, seeing Nate still holding Dan back.

Jenny shook her head as she looked over at Blair, "you promised that you wouldn't tell anyone. You promised!"

"And I asked you to do something for me, and you failed to do it! I warned you didn't I?"

"How did you get that tape?"

Blair's eyes looked towards Chuck who was looking at the ground and then smirked back at Jenny.

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend why he started flirting with you in the first place? After all, he's a good boy…he does what he's told."

Jenny looked towards Chuck, slowly figuring things out, "is that true," she asked looking at him.

He didn't respond.

Serena touched Jenny's arm lightly, "come on Jenn…let's just get you out of here. Blair was just being Blair, you'll get over it in time."

"No. If anyone has the right to be mad at her it should be you," Jenny said angrily looking over at Blair with a seething glare, "after all, she did sleep with Dan. Why do you think we haven't seen Vanessa around her? She caught them and bolted."

"W-what," Serena asked looking over at Dan who had calmed down, but now Nate was glaring at him.

Slowly Nate pulled back his fist and was about to deck him when Jenny got to him first and grabbed his fist.

"You have no right to hit him consider the declaration of love you made for Serena the same night Dan and Blair did it."

He looked at her and shook his head, "how do you know that?"

"This is the Upper East Side Nate, you should know that people around here don't know how to keep secrets."

As she let go of his hand the room fell silent, no one looking at anyone else. Serena slowly went over to Nate and whispered in his ear, the two leaving the room and going off to their bedroom. And then Dan headed out, Blair following close behind him, leaving Jenny and Chuck alone.

Jenny's cheeks were still damp from her tears when Chuck finally looked up at her. He opened his mouth not knowing how to apologize or even where to begin. He didn't even see her pull her hand back, he just felt the sharp sting of her slap. Raising his hand to his cheek he nodded slowly.

"I guess I deserved that," he murmured.

"You guess?! You guess?! I trusted you! I believed that you wanted to be with me for me. Not because it was some sick game you and Blair concocted! I trusted you! And you threw it in my face."

Storming out of the room he followed her.

"Jenny, please just listen to me. I made that deal with Blair before when you were with Nate. I didn't know you then, all right."

She spun around to face him, still furious, "so that makes it okay?! You could have said no! You could have told her to go away! But you didn't! You handed her that tape and you let her…how could you do that to me," she asked her voice suddenly growing quiet.

"I'm not perfect! All right, I'm sorry! But you knew! You knew who I was going into this," he said, suddenly getting angry himself, "you knew my reputation! I didn't ask you to trust me! You did that on your own! Stop acting like you're the only one hurting here! What I did was wrong! I know that! But do not walk away from me because of this. Don't let Blair win."

Jenny shook her head, tears once more welling in her eyes as she stepped inside their bedroom. Turning back to face him, she sniffled and looked down before looking him in the eye.

"Haven't you notice…Blair always wins."

And with that, she closed the door, and left him standing there with a sinking feeling in his stomach that it was going to be a while before he walked through it again.


	28. Hopeless

Days flew by and everyone avoided everyone else. Dan stayed locked up in his bedroom most of the time, with his now girlfriend, Blair, and came out on occasion to try to talk to Jenny who was avoiding just everyone in general. Serena and Nate stayed holed up in their own room, while Blair wandered the house not giving a shit what anyone thought. The only person whose company she truly missed was Serena's. And Chuck, well…he had made a comfortable bed out of the couch.

But with two weeks left in the experiment, they were desperate to get some last minute data so they forced the kids to sleep in the meeting room, giving them access to only the bathroom and kitchen. Blair kicked Chuck off the couch, and her dutiful boyfriend took the floor space beside her. Nate and Serena took up a corner, while Chuck slinked away to an empty space of wall. Jenny herself merely stayed as far from Chuck as possible.

The first night was strained and there was an awkward silence except for the mutterings between Blair and Dan, and Serena and Nate. On the second night though, Serena decided that she should try to restore peace.

By the time everyone was settled in, Serena got up and went over to where Blair was perched on the couch, Dan sitting over by his sister. But everyone stopped and stared at the two girls in the middle of the room.

"Look, Blair," the blond started, "I know I hurt you when I slept with Chuck while you were still dating, and I think I finally understand how you felt back then. There's no denying that I loved Dan, but I love Nate more. And I don't know if what you feel for Dan is love, but you have what you want and I have what I want…so why aren't we talking anymore?"

Blair looked down and sighed softly. She didn't know the answer to that either. Swallowed she looked over at Serena, "I guess I was just too afraid you'd hate me for what I had done."

The blond grinned and gave her a hug, "I may have in the beginning, but we're both happy, so why should it matter?"

Dan and Nate couldn't help but smile as they watched the girl's make up, nodding towards each other with an understanding. But Chuck on the other hand was rolling his eyes, "heartwarming…truly."

Everyone glared at him, but Blair bit her lip, knowing that if now was the time they were apologizing she had a pretty big one to make up for. Slowly she got up and went over to crouch beside Jenny.

"Jenny," she said softly, "I'm sor-," she started but Jenny held up a hand to stop her.

"Please don't Blair. I know you aren't sorry for what you did so don't try to pretend you are because it's the latest trend to apologize. Plus, your apology doesn't do anything but make yourself feel better."

She got up and headed out, going once more to the bathroom for the fourth time that night. Blair stared where Jenny had been slightly stunned. That was the last time she ever tried to apologize to the blond. Dan sighed and got up to following his sister. He knocked on the bathroom door and his only response was a retching from inside. Slowly he pushed the door open and saw his sister bent over the toilet.

"You okay Jenn," he asked concerned.

She nodded and wiped at her mouth, "yeah I'm fine…just go back to your girlfriend."

He sighed, "if you're sick you should be resting."

Closing her eyes she nodded, "I'll remember that."

Knowing he wasn't going to get anymore from her, he turned and left, nodding towards Serena who had followed them out. She waited until Dan had securely shut the meeting room door before going into the bathroom. She looked down at the blond that was now sitting against the cupboard.

"You're not sick are you," Serena asked, watching Jenny's blue eyes look up at her and glaze over with tears.

Shaking her head she ran her hands through her hair, "no," she said as her body started to shake with sobs.

"Honey," Serena said sinking onto the floor next to her, "you need to tell him. It's not fair that he doesn't know."

"Serena," Jenny said looking at her, "I can't just tell Chuck I'm pregnant after not talking to him for weeks. No one can know. You saw how Dan reacted to that video, how would he feel if he knew I was carrying his baby? And my father…as soon as I'm out of here, I'm giving the baby up. I'm only fifteen years old; I'm not going to be just another teenage mother that everyone feels sorry for because her life stopped at fifteen."

The taller blond sighed and shook her head, "Jenny…talk to him. Let him know what's going on. He deserves to have sort of say in this."

"Does he," Jenny asked, standing getting slightly angry, "he doesn't even care how badly I'm still hurting from what he did to me. What makes you think he's going to care any about this baby?"

Shaking her head, the blond turned and headed back into the meeting room. Serena followed quickly behind her, but knew not to say anything about what secret she was now the keeper of.

"Say something Jenny," she whispered in her ear, stopping the girl, grabbing her wrist, before she could retreat to her "bed."

"No Serena," Jenny said sharply pulling her wrist away, "you and Blair may have made up, but I can guarantee you that he and I won't."

"_He_," Chuck emphasized, "is sitting right here."

The blond, for the first time in a while, drew her gaze towards him, and for a moment, she just wanted to rush over to him and confess, but she couldn't. Instead her look turned icy and she shook her head.

"And _he_ is pathetic," she snapped.

With a sigh he shook his head at Blair and Nate who had just been trying to convince him to apologize to Jenny and make things right between them. It was hopeless. He had screwed up one too many times in her eyes and he just couldn't try to please her anymore.


	29. Letters

The six of them sat on the couch, anticipating the lowering of the screen, waiting for it, but after moments nothing. Suddenly, the doors to the meeting room opened and Mrs. Clark walked in, smiling.

"Well, I must congratulate you all," she said looking around at them, "you survived two months together. You've learned things about each other you probably never wanted to know, made some unlikely friends…or in some cases, more than just friends. You've laughed, loved, and lost. And you've been tormented long enough. The last thing we ask of you is that you write a letter or a small note to each person in this room before you leave and you may read them any time you choose, outside of here."

And they wrote, they put the letters into piles for each person before standing up at the door, waiting for Mrs. Clark's dismissal.

"We express our deepest gratitude for participating in this experiment," she said with a smile, "now go out, enjoy the sun and remember…you have school on Monday."

The six of gathered their letters and headed out of the apartment, for once not breaking apart into couples instead, heading out on their own, wanting some semblance that there was other life on the planet than those they had been with for two months.

**LETTERS TO NATE**

_I guess I'm okay with you being with Serena. She's happy, and while I still love her, she and I have become two different people. Although, I'm not sure how long Blair and I will last considering she has a reputation to maintain at school and I don't think I fit into that. Nice hanging with you Nate._

_D._

_So, you're a pretty gorgeous boy, and a good kisser, but you were a sucky boyfriend._

_J._

_Hm, looks like no matter how hard I tried Natie, you and I weren't meant to be. I think I'll always love you Archibald, but I'm done trying to have perfection with you. If you haven't noticed, I kind of like them rough around the edges now._

_B._

_Are you ever gonna forgive me for sleeping with B.?_

_C._

_Yay! I get to write a letter to my boyfriend. I'll just tell you here what I tell you every day. I love you Nathanial Archibald. BTW, our next date better not be dinner and dancing, that's too cheesy romantic for me. :D_

_S._

**LETTERS TO DAN**

_Why should I write a letter to you? I'll see you at home later._

_J._

_Have fun dealing with the drama that comes with being Blair's boyfriend._

_N._

…_You're sister is still hot…_

_C._

_I'm sorry if I broke your heart. You're still the first boy I ever trusted with my heart Dan. But I'm glad you're happy with Blair now. See you around._

_S._

_So, I know you're morally opposed to everything with the Upper East Side, but we need to have a coming out party, and that means Armani for you. I'll see you tomorrow for your fitting._

_B._

**LETTERS TO SERENA**

_Can't wait to be your brother._

_C._

_God, I don't know what I'd do without S. We need to go shopping later, and grab some coffee...but mostly shopping…I haven't been shopping in forever._

_B._

_I guess I should apologize for getting with Blair, but we both made mistakes in the relationship and I'm not too sorry they happened. I loved you, I really did, but we just became two different people._

_D._

_Please, please, please don't tell anyone my secret. Especially Chuck._

_J._

_I love you Serena van der Woodsen._

_N._

**LETTERS TO BLAIR**

I wish we could have worked Blair, but you're just too much drama for me.

N.

I love my best friend Blair Cornelia Waldorf! Audrey on Sunday!

S.

I can still hear you purring Waldorf.

C.

Sorry I didn't accept your apology, but you might want to work a bit harder if you want a girl to forgive you after exposing them.

J.

I don't know how or why it happened, but I'm glad it did. Lonely Boy has a new inspiration for his stories, one he finds far more interesting.

D.

**LETTERS TO CHUCK**

_I guess I kind of forgive you._

_N._

_I'm going to hate being your step sister._

_S._

_You screwed up big time with Little J. Too bad you only know how to be a playboy and not a good boyfriend._

_B._

_Stay the hell away from my sister._

_D._

_I don't know if I'm angry at you anymore, or just disappointed. I believed in you, I believed you had changed, and now…I guess I have to live with the consequences of my actions._

_J._

**LETTERS TO JENNY**

_You are so incredibly stupid for fall for Chuck Bass, but I guess everyone makes mistakes._

_D._

_I see you enjoyed entertaining yourself with my leftovers…pathetic._

_B._

_Sorry we didn't work out. Sorry Blair screwed things up for you. Sorry Georgina nearly killed you. Sorry you fell for Chuck Bass._

_N._

_You need to tell him Jenny. He deserves to know._

_S._

_I think I'm in love with you._

_C._

**Author's Note: There will be one more chapter so hang tight.**


	30. You Know You Love Me

_Well, as they say, all good things must come to an end. For eight months, __**Blair, Chuck, Nate, Serena, Dan, **__and__** Jenny **__spent time together in an apartment. They loved, they laughed, they lived, and they lost. From revealing secrets, to the dramatic reappearances of old friends, to scandalous hook ups between the unlikeliest couples, our favorite Elites have certainly taken us for a roller coaster ride. But something tells me the ride isn't over yet._

_You know you love me,_

_xo xo_

_**Gossip Girl**_

**Author's Note: So, that's the end. It took me forever to write, and I can't believe I actually managed to finish it by this weekend's end. But anyway, I hoped you liked it, I know the pairings were rare one's but that is what intrigued me the most about writing it. Thank you to all of you whom have read the entire story through and been faithfully devoted fans, I'm sorry that the story had to come to such an end. But if you enjoyed my writing, you should check out my Chuck/Serena fanfic The Right Time. And as to future works, I'll be having a spin off story about one of the couples, and if you couldn't guess it's going to be a Jenny/Chuck. I'm also going to start working on a Blair/Chuck fanfic because I have decided that I want a very extreme story line between those two. So, look for those to appear.**

**Yours Truly**

**L.A.**


End file.
